The Wall
by Darkjedi
Summary: A/U- Sirius didn’t kill the 13 muggles. He only killed Peter, and was released from Prison after only10 years in there. Then he disappeared. Now, Harry’s sparked interest in his missing godfather leads him to a man who calls Himself ‘The Grim.’
1. The Dursleys

Title: The Wall Rating: PG-13 Summary: An alternate universe fic. Sirius didn't kill the 13 muggles. He only killed Peter, and was released from Prison after only10 years in there. Then he disappeared. Now, Harry's sparked interest in his missing godfather leads him to a man who calls Himself 'The Grim.' A/N: This is one of those stories whose meanings will not ever really be clear until the ending so don't Flame me for it not making it clear. Thank You. In Fact, all flames will be used to light a fire under Ron's ass to get his tail in gear and ask Hermonie out.  
The Wall *********  
  
13-year-old Harry Potter slipped down the stairs and into the Dursleys Kitchen. It had been two weeks since Harry had had a decent meal and with the presence of Aunt Marge (not really his aunt, but he was still forced to call her Aunt) he hesitated to sneak down for food. Usually Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon would stay up late and drink. Another reason Harry hated her visits so much. When Uncle Vernon got drunk, Uncle Vernon got violent.  
  
Harry only had a few bruises. He had been lucky. They were on his upper arms and chest, both easy spots to cover up with the long Hogwarts robes. No one at Hogwarts, Harry's school knew he was being beaten, he had made sure to avoid any discussion of his relatives and nearly panicked when his best friends (Ron and Hermonie) had noticed a bruise on his elbow his first year, he had claimed to have gotten it in an odd fall, but he got the feeling that they never trusted him on the subject again.  
  
He missed his school, his friends; he missed everything about the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had been orphaned at infancy and had been sent to his horrible, magic-hating relatives. The Dursley's had decided to beat the magic out of him and had since failed. They lied about Harry's parents death, saying they had died in a car crash, this, Harry found was not true. A dark wizard, Voldermort, had in fact murdered them. Harry had gone head to head with him in both of his years at Hogwarts, and had narrowly escaped with his life.  
  
He would have gladly have gone up against two Voldermorts than return to the Dursleys. Harry was actually used to being slapped around by now. But Harry hated having to lie to his friends, but what could they do? If not for the Dursley's, Harry would be in a orphanage. Which was (according to Tom Riddle) worse than the Dursleys. And even though Tom Riddle would grow up to be the man who killed Harry's parents, Harry still took his word for it.  
  
Opening the fridge, Harry grabbed a few pieces of meat and a piece of cheese and added it to bread to make a sandwich. A noise from the hall warned Harry of his Uncle's presence and, quickly stuffed the sandwich down his mouth and began to tip two through the other door in the kitchen witch lead to the living room. Going on the hope that they had celebrated Marge's weeklong visit in the dining room.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"What are you doing down here?"  
  
" Um... going to bed?"  
  
Slap.  
  
" Hey!" Harry ducked another blow and caught a glimpse of Vernon's other hand, which held a half empty bottle of ... something, alcohol, no doubt.  
  
" Don't get smart with me boy. Now what did you do to her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"MARGE!"  
  
Harry looked around to see Marge on the couch, a bottle similar to Vernon's in her hand... but it was larger and empty....  
  
" She's drunk ... that's all... she may be out all night... by the looks of it."  
  
Harry avoided his uncle's glare as he slipped past him to get a closer inspection of the women.  
  
" I don't know what she drank, but I'm guessing that it was not intended to be drank all at once... and by one person... maybe you should like... call a doctor or something..."  
  
Smash. Uncle Vernon had smashed his bottle on the table, the bottle didn't break, but it caused Aunt Petunia's small glass trinkets on the table to shake and clatter.  
  
" Are you saying that my sister can't drink, boy?"  
  
" No! It's just..."  
  
Bang. Vernon had hit him again, this time in the stomach. It caused him to loose the small dinner he had just had and he deposited it on the floor.  
  
" Look at the mess you made! You'll regret that!"  
  
...And he lunged at Harry again, but this time, Harry ducked and made a dash for the stairs. He knew that Vernon wouldn't follow him up there; he probably couldn't make it up the stairs if he tried.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
" My room! I'm leaving!"  
  
With that he marched, first to the cupboard to get his trunk, the Dursleys looked his school things in there. The door to Harry's surprise, it was already opened, he supposed it was his magic out burst and thought nothing of it as he grabbed his trunk and headed to his room, slammed the door and grabbed the rest of his things. He had put up with this for 12 years! 12! That was 12 years too many! He had held up the St.-what's its story of him going to a stupid prison/school, not complained when they locked him up for no reason and gave him small scraps for his 'meals' and he even managed to hold his temper when Marge, slightly drunk, started to talk about Harry's parents in a rude fashion.  
  
He dragged them down the stairs and looked at Vernon, who was now sitting on the chair muttering things like 'ungrateful brat' or ' little bastard'. As Harry reached the door, his uncle turned to look at him. Harry glared back.  
  
" I'm going to leave now." Harry said calmly.  
  
" And where are you going?"  
  
" Anywhere but here."  
  
" Fine. You just do that. Oh, but just so you know, if you do walk out that door, I will not pick you up from that school train of yours or anything. Do you hear me? If you leave now, I never want to see you or any of your little freak friends again."  
  
Harry felt himself go pale. They couldn't do that. Dumbledore wouldn't let them. How was he supposed to explain to the Headmaster that he 'Didn't have a ride home', or a home, for that matter.  
  
No, that wasn't true. Harry had Hogwarts.  
  
But he couldn't stay there over the summer. Then where would he go then?  
  
The Orphanage.  
  
" You can't do that." said Harry. " You can't. The Headmaster of my school wouldn't let you."  
  
Vernon paused, then....  
  
" Come here, boy."  
  
" No. How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
" I'm going to give you something."  
  
'Yeah' thought Harry. ' A headache.'  
  
Vernon stood and walked to the Dursley's family portrait, which did not include Harry, and pulled it off the wall, revealing the safe they kept hidden. Harry had only scene it once, when he was seven. Vernon had threatened to lock him in. Vernon opened the safe and shuffled through the papers and pulled out a small, wooden box. No bigger that a shoebox, then he turned to glare at Harry.  
  
" This," he growled. " Is yours, we swore that we'd never let you see them. But Petunia wanted to keep them anyway" and he shoved the box at Harry, then he slouched in his chair and took another swig of his drink.  
  
Harry stared at him. He had never scene him like this before. In his experience, Vernon liked to yell and fight while under the influence. But now, Vernon seemed down right calm.  
  
" We opened one of them... had to, didn't know what it was... the first one, I think it was. They're all addressed to you. We didn't open the rest, see if one of these freak friends of yours will take you in. Just don't come back. Do you hear me? DON'T COME BACK!!!"  
  
And with that, Harry turned around, gabbed his trunk and dashed out the door before he could even think about it. He hurried down the sidewalk (pausing to stuff the box Vernon had given him in his trunk) and quickly took off down the street with no real idea of where he was going, what he was doing, or what would happen next.  
  
He didn't see the sleek figure slipping in the shadows of the houses on Private Drive, Following Harry's every move, how could he? This figure was absolutely silent as he moved. And blended in well in his black robes. Of course, it didn't really matter. This strange being was in no way out to hurt Harry, quite the contrary. As Harry paused to catch his breath, the figure pulled out a napkin and wiped his bloodied hands before making his presence known to the young teen in the streetlight.  
  
A/N- So, how did you like it? Did it suck? This is my first fic, so please understand. 


	2. Cyrus

Ch. 2- as before, nothing belongs to me, if it did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer. Title: The Wall Rating: PG-13 Summery: Sirius didn't kill 13 muggles he only killed Peter and was released from Azkaban after only ten years there. Now, Harry's sparked interest in his missing godfather leads him to a man who calls himself 'the Grim' A/N: Ok, I think I got the hang of this now. Thank you all who reviewed  
  
''=Thoughts " "=talking  
  
Harry sat his trunk down and surveyed his situation.  
  
After he had left the Dursley's, he had carried his trunk down several blocks and was in no way going to go back. He had nowhere to go. No way of getting to his friends, and even if he did, what would he tell them? No matter how he looked at it, he didn't see how things could get any better.  
  
Could this get ANY worse?  
  
Harry yawned and looked down at his hands.  
  
'What am I going to do now? Maybe I could like. Fly to the Weasley's on my broom and we could come and get my trunk later...'  
  
'No, that's stupid, I don't even know where they live.'  
  
'Well, you though of it..'  
  
SNAP.  
  
Harry's head jerked up and he looked around him frantically. A tree branch had snapped. He felt a wave of panic come over him. He hadn't seen anyone on the street....  
  
'It was probably just a cat.'  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry spun around. A tall, cloaked man stood behind him. The stranger stood in the shadows, just out of the streetlights range. Harry felt his heart jump in his throat, and a new wave of panic swept threw him.  
  
"Um.... hi."  
  
The man tilted his head slightly, as if studying Harry.  
  
" In a spot of trouble, are you?"  
  
" Well, err... What makes you say that?"  
  
" You are out here, in the middle of the night, with no visible mode of transportation, no way to contact help and, by the looks of it, no intention of going home."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way...wait. Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"  
  
The stranger stepped forward, his dark form coming in to the light; his whole body was covered in a long, black cloak. Even his head was covered and a shawl was wrapped around the lower part of his face to mask him from view.  
  
" Doesn't everyone know the famous Harry Potter? And as for who I am, they call me 'The Grim'," he paused. " But you can call me Cyrus. "  
  
" Ok, well, what are you doing out here?"  
  
" I could ask you the same question."  
  
" I asked first."  
  
To Harry's surprise, He laughed.  
  
" True," he paused again. " I got a feeling that you would need my help, here, tonight.Now , what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry got the impression that he was not being told the whole truth. Of course, he was taking to a wizard he had just met on a muggle street in the dead of night. And if this guy, Cyrus, wasn't going to be completely honest, then Harry wasn't go to be completely honest.  
  
," I...err...was kicked out." It wasn't a lie; it was only a half-truth.  
  
"Kicked out?" Cyrus said in disbelief.  
  
" Of my uncles house, well sort of. " He was bad at this lying to strangers' thing.  
  
" How do you 'sort of' get kicked out of your house?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to laugh  
  
" How did you get the feeling you'd be needed here, tonight?"  
  
"Well, you've made you're point. I suppose." Was that humor Harry heard?  
  
" Why are you really here?" Harry asked, cautiously.  
  
" I was sent here." He answered.  
  
" By who?" 'Please don't say Voldermort. Please don't say Voldermort. Please don't say Voldermort.'  
  
" That I can't tell you." 'Well, at least it wasn't Voldermort.'  
  
" Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
" I just can't. Now come, we must get you off the street and into safety."  
  
" I'm not going back."  
  
" Of course not. It's not safe for you there anymore. Come."  
  
Harry hesitated. He didn't know this man. Why did he seem so intent on getting Harry out of here? Was it a trick or was he really trying to help? Who would know that Harry would be in trouble tonight? None of this made sense.  
  
Cyrus seemed to sense his hesitation and sighed.  
  
"I will not hurt you. I promise."  
  
" How can I trust you?"  
  
" You have to trust yourself."  
  
'Makes perfect sense.' thought Harry "Um. ok.what are we going to do?"  
  
" Well, first we must get a ride."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Cyrus reached inside the folds of his robe and pulled out a wand. Raised it over his head and brought it down with one quick swipe. Harry didn't see the point in this and was just about to ask what he was doing when.  
BANG!  
  
Harry jerked back and almost tripped, he looked up to see the source of the bang and felt his jaw drop in shock.  
  
A large, purple bus now sat in the once empty street. Its bright lights laminated the dark street and pealing gold letters on the side read 'The Knight Bus'  
  
'Ok' thought Harry' Now I've seen everything.'  
  
With a hiss, the doors to the Knight bus slid open and a young man of about 19 stepped out.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus" the man began " emergency transportation for any witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand and step on board and we'll take you where you want to go, My names Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this evening."  
  
The man smiled at the two.  
  
" How can I help you?"  
  
"My young friend and I would to go to Diagon Ally, How much?"  
  
Harry didn't hear the rest of the conversation; he had been to busy paying attention to the 'details' of the bus to notice. Harry hadn't even noticed that he had backed up into Cyrus until he felt a hand on his shoulder, urging him forward.  
  
" Come now, Harry." Cyrus said. " Let's go."  
  
" Um. ok." Harry said, still a little shocked.  
  
Cyrus grabbed Harry's trunk and walked in behind Stan. Harry followed him.  
  
There were no seats, instead, Half a dozen brass beds were lined up against the walls with small bedside tables and little candles lighting each one.  
  
"You can have these two." Said Stan, pointing to the last two beds.  
  
Cyrus sat Harry's trunk down at the foot of one of the beds and sat on the other one. Harry took this as his signal to sit down on the other bed and quickly crawled into the bed.  
  
" London is a long way away, Harry, perhaps you should try to rest." Cyrus said staring at Harry calmly.  
  
Harry was about to reply but another loud bang caught his attention, this time though, it was accompanied by a rather gut-wrenching jerk as the bus took off. Harry was nearly thrown off of his bed.  
  
" I.ow." The memory of the rather hard hit Vernon had given him earlier that very night suddenly hit Harry and he clutched his stomach.  
  
"Harry, What's wrong?" Cyrus asked, voice full of concern. Harry, who had clenched his eyes shut, cautiously opened them to see Cyrus' concerned face hovering over him.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry lied." I was.just surprised." Cyrus didn't seem satisfied and Harry gave a fake, half-smile.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
Cyrus nodded but still didn't seem too happy.  
  
"Lay down." He said. "Rest, you'll need to."  
  
Harry nodded and slipped off his shoes, but he didn't crawl under the covers, maybe it was the jerk, or maybe it was the fact this was the first time in weeks Harry had felt truly comfortable, Harry wasn't really for sure, but whatever it was, it mad Harry VERY tired, and he was asleep only moments after he had laid his head down.  
  
" Harry." A soft voice spoke. "Harry, we're here, get up."  
  
Harry moaned as Cyrus shook him up slightly.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up."  
  
"Prove it." Cyrus said, and Harry let out a soft laugh and sat up.  
  
"Better?"  
  
" Yes, now let's go."  
  
Harry slipped on his shoes and followed Cyrus and his floating trunk (Cyrus had enchanted it.) out onto the street, in front of the 'Leaky Cauldron.'  
  
"Um. Why are we here?"  
  
" You'll be staying here the rest of the summer."  
  
"With you?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I have to go." Cyrus said.  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
" OH, of course you will." Cyrus said reassuringly " Just not for a while."  
  
"Um.. Well, why can't you stay?"  
  
" I have my reasons."  
  
As they talked they moved forward into the tavern. Cyrus tapped the desk bell and a very tired looking Tom, the innkeeper, came out in his sleeping gown and a candle.  
  
" Can I help you?" He asked sleepily.  
  
" Yes, We would like a room, please. Single, I won't be staying."  
  
Cyrus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Tom held up the candle to get a clear picture of Cyrus' face. No such luck.  
  
"Very well," said Tom " follow me. "  
  
He lead them up a winding way of stairs to a well lit hall then stopped in front of a old door with a peeling brass-colored #11on it and began to search for the keys. Upon finding the right one he opened the right door and let them go inside the room.  
  
Harry liked the room. It was small and cozy. It had a large bed and window, a chest of draws and a nice well-mannered mirror in the bathroom.  
  
"Get into your night clothes." Said Cyrus. And Harry nodded. If it had been late when he left the Dursley's, it was most defiantly late now.  
  
Tom gestured for Cyrus to come out into the hall where Tom had stayed, and Cyrus nodded and gave a nod to Harry.  
  
As Harry slipped on his night pants on he thought he heard a familiar tapping sound, but it couldn't be.  
  
Harry looked up to see none other than Hedwig herself, sitting on the window seal.  
  
Harry rushed over and opened the window and smiled as she fluttered in and on the top of the chest of draws and cooed at him affectionately.  
  
"Smart owl you have there." Cyrus had returned and now more than ever Harry wished there was no shawl to block Cyrus' face.  
  
"Thanks." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Here, your shirt." Said Cyrus, holding out the short-sleeved shirt Harry had laid out for himself.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, slipping off his shirt and quickly slipping the other on.  
  
" Listen. What do I.?"  
  
But Harry stopped in mid sentence. Cyrus was looking at him in a strange way. The blue eyes which shine so brightly under the hood seemed to blaze with an emotion Harry had never scene before, and he quickly scanned his mind over the last few moments to see what had caused this expression.  
  
'What could I have done.. I . NO! I Am so stupid!!! I changed my shirt!!! STUPID STUPID! STUPID!!! He saw it!!! He saw!'  
  
Harry felt his blood run cold in his veins.  
  
"Who. Hit. You." Cyrus growled  
  
Harry was rather surprised by the sound of rage dripping in Cyrus' voice.  
  
"I.I.."  
  
"Was it your Uncle?"  
  
"Well.'  
  
" Harry, tell me." Cyrus voice was rising in volume and Harry felt himself getting a little scared." I won't hurt you, I promise. But please tell me."  
  
Harry paused.  
  
" I promise I won't be mad. Please Harry.."  
  
"Vernon." Harry said, not being able to take the way Cyrus' voice sounded.  
  
Cyrus seemed to sense this. He took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I'll take care of it. Now come, get into bed." Cyrus pulled down the covers.  
  
"It's not your fault, and what do you mean, you'll take care of it? Cyrus, don't."  
  
"Get into bed Harry." Cyrus voice held no room argue or discussion. Harry crawled on the bed and was surprised when Cyrus pulled the covers over him. Harry had never been tucked in before.  
  
"Now listen." Said Cyrus, his voice had finally regained it's soft, smooth sound. " I'm going to give you some rules before you drift off, First, No going out after dark."  
  
" You're giving me a curfew?" Asked Harry.  
  
" Yes, say around 7:45, and no later. And I'd rather you not go into muggle London. Here and Diagon Ally are fine, and finally." Cyrus paused " If anyone comes to you claiming to know me, get away, FAR away, make sure to draw attention to yourself and that someone notices you are in trouble."  
  
Harry didn't understand, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good now, rest, sleep." Cyrus reached over and turned out the bedside light.  
  
"I'll be gone by sun rise." He whispered. And sure enough, when Harry woke up the next morning, he was gone.  
Now see, that wasn't so bad, was it? It was? Oops, well it gets better. (I hope) The next one will take awhile; I just can't seem to get it right, you know? 


	3. Letters

Title: The Wall  
  
Rating: PG-13, for violence  
  
Summary: An alternate Universe fic. Sirius only killed Peter. And was released from prison. Now ten years later, Harry's' sparked interest in his godfather leads him to a man who calls himself 'The Grim.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! How are you? Are you ready for more or do you want to avoid this fic from now on? Of course you don't! Otherwise, why would you be here? Unless you were really stupid... Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter on soon, but it might tale a while. I'm lazy, you see. Thank you all who reviewed! You guys are great!  
  
The Wall, chapter 3.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling strangely content. As the events of the previous night came rushing back, he sat up and reached out for his glasses, looking around for Cyrus. No, he said he would be gone, and he was. Harry's hopes fell. He had been looking forward to at least saying good-bye.  
  
But now that he thought he looked back on it. That was really stupid. Running around England with a complete stranger, let alone one who wouldn't show his face. Harry wondered what Hermonie would say now and laughed. He pulled himself up more and looked around the room. His eyes fell on the nightstand beside the bed and Harry noticed something that had not been there before.  
  
On the table was a letter, written on what looked like a piece of parchment from Harry's own stash.  
  
Harry grabbed and opened the letter, and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
It was not just any piece of parchment; it was his, Harry's, Hogsmede permission form. And on the bottom line, where it said parent and/or guardian signature was a name that Harry had never heard of before. S. Black.  
  
'Who in the world is S. Black?' Harry thought.  
  
He racked his brains for a moment and came up blank so he guessed it must have been Cyrus who had signed it.  
  
'So.' Harry thought ' He wasn't telling the whole truth. He didn't even tell me his real name, though I'm not surprised. But why did he sign my form?'  
  
Harry folded the form back and reached over to put it in his trunk. When he opened it the wooden box that Vernon had thrown at him the night before fell out and Harry gasped. He had forgotten all about that.  
  
He reached down and picked it up. Turning the box over in his hands. Harry guessed it was meant to hold letters.  
  
'Well, open the thing the thing and find out, stupid.'  
  
He did. And he had guessed right. There were four letters separated by small slits on the inside of the wood. Two of the letters, Harry realized, were from Hogwarts. Harry grabbed the oldest looking one, which also happened to be the only one that was opened. And read.  
  
Dear Mr. and Ms. Dursley  
  
I am sorry to inform you that the Potters, James and Lily, were killed yesterday evening. A dark wizard named Voldermort, who they had been working a resistance against, killed them. I am terribly sorry, the funerals will be held next Sunday, if you wish to attend.  
  
Now, as you know, the Potters child, Harry here, now needs a home. His godfather has offered to take him in, however. I am afraid that that is no longer possible.  
  
I am sure this may come as a shock to you. If you have any questions, do feel fee to contact me.  
  
I am sure you can offer a loving home to Harry and treat him as your own son.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry sat there for a moment, stunned. He had a godfather? NO WAY! Harry felt a strange sense of bliss go threw him. Maybe he wouldn't have to go to the orphanage! No, it couldn't be, there was no way...Nothing this good happened to him.  
  
Harry looked down at the remaining letters. The other Hogwarts letter was one of many that were sent to him on his 11th birthday. Harry had already read this one. So he turned his attention to the remaining two.  
  
These were different, instead of the usual brown parchment; these were red, blood red, with black writing. Harry grabbed the most faded looking one. And opened it eagerly. Hoping beyond hope that this shed light on the best news Harry had had since he had found out he was a wizard.  
  
My Dearest Harry,  
  
Let me start by saying that I am sorry for any pain that I have caused you. I assure it was not intentional and I never meant for things to turn out the way they did. I would do anything to change the past and our fates, but alas, I cannot.  
  
I apologize for not being there for you, not being able to protect you, as I should be. But certain...problems that have presented themselves, and I myself have made some rather large mistakes, that, I am afraid to say, are unforgivable. I probably owe you an explanation for my absence, but I cannot, at least, not without placing you in harms way, and I can't put you in more danger than I already have.  
  
What I can tell you is this, your parents loved you, more than you can possible know, you were their dream come true. All their hopes and dreams are in you. And all their love. I can give you no more comfort than this. And I love you, like my own child. Please forgive me for not being there for you.  
  
I hope someday soon you will be able to understand why. It is not because you are not loved, and it is not something you have done. This is a result of my mistakes; again I am sorry that I can't give you a better explanation, but it's better that you don't know.  
  
Perhaps we will see each other again, I sincerely hope so. Until then, though, never doubt that you are loved and wanted, not only by your parents, but also by me as well.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Your godfather  
Harry stared at the letter in his now shaking hands. He then read and reread the letter at least four times before realization came over him.  
  
He had a godfather. This was real. He was not just misreading Dumbledores letter, and he was not getting the information second hand. This man had just declared his love for him and apologized for what he did, what ever he did. Harry found himself not caring.  
  
Harry sat the letter down and willed himself to stop shaking. And whipped a few stray tears from his face. There was one more letter in the box, and it looked like it was from the same person.  
  
Harry grabbed the last letter from his godfather and carefully opened it. The date was that of Dudley's eleventh birthday. The day they went to the zoo..  
  
My dear bright eyes,  
  
You've grown so much since last I saw you. I haven't scene you since.that night. Yet I have no trouble pointing you out in a crowd, you look exactly like James, except for your eyes, you have your mothers bright green eyes. We used to call them angel eyes.  
  
Can you remember them? You were so young, I don't know if you can. Have you seen any pictures of them? If I remember correctly, your mother and Aunt were not on speaking terms when you left. Has she changed? I have so many questions for you. I bet you have more for me though.  
  
Meet me tonight, please, at the bench on the curb. If you want to, that is. I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me. I don't want to have to anything to do with me, but if you give me a chance. Let me explain, even if I can't take care of you. At least let me talk to you, give me a chance to explain to you what has happened. You must know the truth.  
  
With all my unconditional love,  
Your godfather  
  
Harry took a deep breath and sat the letter down. He had started shaking again. He had been locked in his cupboard that night, no that week, for the little incident at the zoo. How long had his godfather waited, an hour, two hours? Before he had given up hope? Did he think Harry didn't want to know him? Was he mad at Harry? No, he couldn't be. He must've thought Harry just didn't want to know him, he said he would understand if Harry didn't want to talk to him.  
  
But Harry did want to talk to him. He did have questions. Could he still find his godfather? Or had the trail gone to cold?  
  
'I HATE THE DURSLEYS!'  
  
Now that he had that off his chest.  
  
Harry lay down. He had slept through the night, but he suddenly felt very tired.No not tired, empty.  
  
He had spent his whole life in his abusive relatives so-called home. But no amount of beatings could make up for this. He had not only been starved physically, but mentally, as well. He had been love deprived.  
  
He had noticed the complete lack of parental love last summer, at the Weasleys. They were Harry's favorite wizarding family. But while he was visiting their home, he couldn't help be a little jealous of them. Ron, the Weasleys youngest son and Harry's best friend, had five brothers and a younger sister, two parents and a home. Not a house, not a place to live. A home. It had made Harry see his life in a whole new light. He might have been famous, and his parents certainly didn't leave him penniless, but he was poor when it came to the money-tight Weasleys and their loving home and large family.  
  
And now, he had found someone who loved him, someone who wanted him. And he had lost him. Like sand through his fingers. His godfather was probably waiting for him all that night. And he couldn't come. He couldn't get to him.  
  
Harry wondered vaguely if he had met him before. At Hogwarts, or at the Leaky Cauldron or even in the middle of the street.  
  
Cyrus!  
  
Was Cyrus his godfather? That would explain a lot. Like what he was doing out in the middle of the night, following him.  
  
No, Cyrus said someone sent him, didn't he? Did Harry's godfather send him? Or was he just making that up?  
  
'He lied about his name.' Thought Harry. Looking down at the form amongst the letters and the wooden box on the bed. ' But why didn't he say anything? Especially when he found out that Vernon.He said he was sorry didn't he? Maybe he was sorry he couldn't stop it from happening. Godfather obviously blames himself for not being able to 'protect and look after me,' was that what Cyrus meant when he said he was sorry? Was he blaming himself? Well, he shouldn't.It's my fault, really.'  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
'I have to find him. I have to.' Harry felt a cool shiver go down is spine as he re-read the letter.' With all my unconditional love.He makes it sound as if I'm his son, or at least, he loves me like his son.that's an odd feeling, to know that you are loved. I think I like it. I don't have to find him. I need to, badly. '  
  
Harry glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost 10:00 clock. He hadn't slept in that late since his last Sunday at Hogwarts.  
  
'I'm starving, maybe their still serving breakfast in the inn.' He tucked the letters carefully in the box and put it in the nightstand. 'Maybe Cyrus is still down stares, maybe he can help me.he might know something.'  
  
'Ron may be down here, too. Didn't he say he was meeting Hermonie here before term?'  
  
Harry changed and hurried down to the dinning room in the inn. But he couldn't get the feeling of loneliness off of his chest. And the possibility of either Cyrus or his friends being just down stairs and added with the fact that he had thrown up what scrapes he had had at the Dursleys the night before, was just to tempting.  
A/N- Kind of ends abruptly, don't it? Thank you all who reviewed, YOU RULE!! Yes, Pink Floyd rules, but no, that's not why the fic's called the wall. Cyrus's hands will be explained later in the fic and yes, everyone thinks Sirius betrayed the Potters to Voldermort (Well, almost everybody, next chapter will explain). But we'll get to that later. If you have any more questions, just ask. I confuse myself sometimes, so I'm sure it will make no sense to you. So I'm sure it will make no sense to you. 


	4. Remus

Author: darkjedi  
  
Title: The Wall  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: An alternate Universe fic. Sirius only killed Peter. And was released from prison. Now ten years later, Harry's' sparked interest in his godfather leads him to a man who calls himself 'The Grim.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! Back again, I see. This chapter is different then the rest because otherwise the whole fic wouldn't make sense. I hope this clears up your questions. Enjoy!  
  
The Wall, chapter 4.  
A thousand miles away from Harry, Remus Lupin was currently trying to not curse everything in sight all to hell.  
  
Cookie, the house elf, had woken him up after the full moon way to early in the morning, to inform him he had several urgent messages from the ministry and a unmarked letter.  
  
Naturally, he read the unmarked letter first, honestly, who'd want mail from the ministry?  
  
As Cookie handed him the letters, Remus felt his stomach lurch. The letter was on blood red parchment, He knew only of one person who would enchant their parchment to be that color.  
Dear Moony,  
  
Harry has left his relatives; he is now at the Leaky Cauldron. I have reason to believe his uncle has abused him. I'll tell you about it later. Please come back to London and watch over Harry. Stay at the old apartment (The keys are still under the mat) I have to sort out a few problems.  
Signed  
  
Cyrus  
Remus groaned, then cursed. Harry had been abused? Someone was going to pay, it they already hadn't. Knowing Cyrus.  
  
'I'll bet he was watching Harry again.'  
  
Ever since Cyrus. (Sirius, to those who know him best) was released out of Azkaban, he had changed. At first Remus had assumed that it was just because he had spent the last ten years in hell on Earth, and just brushed his concerns aside, but now three years later, he hadn't changed. He was never home (He and Remus now shared a old mansion in upper Scotland, Remus had never been to this 'old apartment' but he had a clue where it was) and he never said where he went. Remus was certain that at some point Sirius had been to see Harry. He didn't talk when he was home, and when he did; it was mostly on rather depressing subjects (example. "Have you ever considered suicide?")  
  
Remus began to rummage around the kitchen for floo powder, he already had the fire going, now what did he do with that darn bag? He causally brushed countless child adoption forms. visitation applications. several copies of Harry's birth certificate, his werewolf papers, and other legal documents on werewolf's adoption rights and such.  
  
Like Sirius, Harry had never been far from Remus mind.  
  
He had filed for custody for several times.18 to be precise. And each time he had been turned down, apparently werewolves are not allowed to adopt. That, however, did not stop Remus from trying. The last time he had filed, he had gotten a rather nasty letter from the ministry threatening him with a restraining order if he filed for custody again.  
  
Can you guess what Remus did? And that was right before Harry's 11th birthday, too. Right when Sirius was released. Remus thought it would have been a 'Happy reunion' for the three of them. Of course, the ministry had to rear their ugly heads, saying that Harry isn't even allowed to visit, let alone live with them, until he is of age, which is 13 in the wizarding world. Fudge had gotten several howlers from the Aurrors from the order of the Phoenix, who knew Remus and Sirius well. Even Dumbledore had been angry. But Dumbledore couldn't argue with the law. Remus was most defiantly a werewolf. And Sirius had most definitely killed Peter. Remus shivered at the memory of the site of Peter's mangled body. Sirius had been furious with him for betraying the Potters to Voldermort. Remus knew Peter was their secret-keeper. But that's not what the ministry believed..Of course the ministry is full of a bunch of idiots, so..  
  
'And now Cyrus tells me Harry was abused? After the ministry said that we weren't proper guardians? Idiots. Where the hell did I put that floo powder? Ah ha!'  
  
Remus found the small blue bag under the werewolf registration form he was supposed to fill out. When he turned to face the fire again he was rather surprised to find Albus Dumbledore's head floating in the flames.  
  
Always the gentleman, Lupin smiled.  
  
"Well, good morning, professor Dumbledore, how can I help you?"  
  
" Why, hello to you too, Remus. It's awful early for you to be up so soon after the full moon."  
  
"And yet you called."  
  
"Yes, well I figured that the ministry had already contacted you.or someone else, perhaps?"  
  
" The ministry? OH, yes they did write to me this morning." Remus said, seeing Cookie waving the less important, normal colored letters in the air.  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Cyrus."  
  
" I thought so. It seems Harry.."  
  
".. Has left his relatives, I know. That's what Cyrus wrote to tell me. I was just on my way to him when.."  
  
"You know where he is?" Dumbledore cut in urgently.  
  
"Yes, Cyrus took him to Diagon Ally." Dumbledore looked rather relieved.  
  
" I see. Well, The ministry has informed me that you are their prime suspect in kidnapping him. I'll be happy to tell them off for you. Do you know why Cyrus took Harry from his relatives home?"  
  
Remus took a deep breath. He wasn't for sure how many people Harry wanted to know this, obviously none, since he hadn't mentioned it before.. In fact only reason Remus could know was because he was Harry's .. godfather, sort of. (Read A/N)  
  
But then again, this was Dumbledore. He deserved to know.  
  
"Cyrus said that Harry had been abused, sir."  
  
" Do you think he was?"  
  
" If Cyrus thinks he was. Then yes, I believe him."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I had my suspensions, true. I didn't actually believe them, but.." He paused. " Is this the only reason he took Harry?"  
  
"Cyrus is over-protective, and you know that. He. hasn't been home for several months now. I sent a letter to him last week, and he said he was on to something. As to what that is, I have no idea. He then said and that he'd appreciate it if I left him alone until he found out if the rumors were true or not."  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"Good question." Remus answered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly  
  
" Sirius may not be the most stable auror I have, but next to you and James Potter, he was the smartest. " Remus blushed " If something has him worried, I would trust his instinct. And as for Harry." Dumbledore paused again. " Yes, Cyrus is protective, especially of Harry, you and I have both scene proof of this. But in order to get Harry away from his relatives, he would undoubtly would have had to speak to Harry, and I've never known him to that.."  
  
" Sir?"  
  
" Do you remember the year before last, when Harry went to the third floor corridor to stop Voldermort form getting the sorceress stone? I remember owling you about it. I thought you might like to know."  
  
" You know good in well I came to Hogwarts immedently after I got your letter. I had to leave when Harry woke up, though. If you remember, I'm not allowed to be around him. And it was the full moon that night."  
  
" Did I ever tell you that Sirius was there before you? Before me, even. I found him in my office; right after Harry had been taken care of by Madame Pompy. Apparently he had been there for some time, looking for Harry, but couldn't find him. So he waited patiently until I arrived. He was rather angry with me for 'letting' Harry and his friends go down into the chamber. I told him where Harry was and he went down to see him, Harry wasn't awake, as you know, but he stayed. According to Pompy, he didn't leave until you arrived."  
  
" NO, you missed that. And last year?"  
  
" He owled me, right before the school committee did, demanding that I return to Hogwarts. Saying that something had happened to Harry."  
  
Remus shivered at the memory of the letter Dumbledore had sent Remus after Harry had came out of the chamber of secrets. The thought of his 12- year old godson facing a Baskilisk.it was more than Remus could bear. Cookie said he had passed out whole two hours after reading the letter.  
  
" But how did Cyrus know.?"  
  
" Good question." Dumbledore said, with a half smile.  
  
" He is just so much more. mysterious now." Remus said." I'm worried about him."  
  
" I know. And I'm worried about Harry. Cyrus is getting bolder. And if he was bold enough to speak to Harry. I worry what he'll do this school year."  
  
" Is there something going on at Hogwarts this year, sir?"  
  
"Oh, no more than usual." Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle oddly in the fire flames.  
  
"We're in trouble."  
  
" Yes, I would think so."  
  
" Is there anything else, sir?"  
  
" Yes, I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
" ..And that is?"  
  
" Would you mind coming to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"  
  
"Um.. Excuse me? Professor, you know I can't. I'm dangerous."  
  
" Nonsense, Remus. You are not dangerous. You are one of the most civil people I know."  
  
" That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"If you're referring to your lycanthropy, then I don't see the problem."  
  
Remus gaped at him." .But sir."  
  
" We can do as we did when you were a student. And with the invention of the wolfsbane potion, which I'm sure Serverus will be glad to create."  
  
" I can make the wolfsbane potion myself, sir." After all, it was Remus own footnotes on his condition that helped create the potion.  
  
" All the better, then."  
  
" Sir, I.I can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
" What if. What if I scare him away?" Dumbledore didn't need to ask who he was.  
  
" Did you scare James away?"  
  
" You know I didn't"  
  
" Well, Harry is remarkable like James, and not just physically."  
  
" I don't think I'll be able to teach them with out showing some favoritism."  
  
" If half the rumors I hear about Severus are true, then your help is desperately needed in the Gryffindor house."  
  
" And that's another thing, you'll never be able to convince your staff."  
  
" I've already discussed the matter with them, you are one of the best aurors I know. And should make a capable teacher."  
  
" Why not Moody? He's insane, but he's good. Or Figg? She's sane, and real good."  
  
"Because either of them know how Sirius thinks. How he works."  
  
" I don't know how Sirius works! I don't think he works at all; I think he's broke."  
  
Despite himself, Dumbledore laughed.  
  
" If not for yourself, or for Sirius, them for Harry." Said Dumbledore, in a more serious tone of voice.  
  
That made Remus stop.  
  
" If Harry has been abused, then you and Sirius are his only family. He might want to get to know you before you decide to adopt him, again."  
  
Remus again paused. He already had a room set up for Harry. Had since the child was five. Remus never liked the Dursleys, not since Petunia ruined James bachelor party by telling Lily that she would not go to the 'wedding of the freaks'. Lily had called Sirius and Remus home, where the party was taking place, in tears. So the whole drunk lot of them had to get up, go out, kidnap Petunia and tie and gag her to the last phew of the church. Where she stayed till the end of the wedding. but that was getting off subject, that night, after he had sobered up a bit. James had made Sirius and Remus swear that if anything happened to him and Lily, make sure their child did not end up at the Dursleys home. Remus had tried. And had as far failed his best friend.  
  
'But not this time.' Remus thought. And He took a deep breath and returned his attention to the floating head in his fireplace.  
  
"All right, Sir, you've made your point. I'll come and teach this year, but only this year." Remus let a small smile make it's way onto his features. " I hear the jobs cursed."  
  
Dumbledore laughed, triumphant in the battle.  
  
" Thank goodness, I was afraid I would have to bring back Lockheart."  
Remus sighed, that had been an hour ago, now he was in Diagon Ally. He first stopped at the Bleak apartment buildings, to ensure that he had a place to stay. Yes, he was right, Cyrus was staying at the Potters old apartment, their home before they moved into Godrics hollow. Remus was in awe at how Cyrus had made the apartment out exactly how Lily had decorated it all those years ago.  
  
'He really has lost it.' Remus thought as he looked around the sitting room 'right down to the pictures on the mantel. Where'd he get those? Duh, stupid question, our place.'  
  
Pocketing the key, which was right where Sirius said it would, Remus turned abruptly, back toward the street, to see his best friends son, for the first time, both wide awake, since Harry was 1 and a half years old.  
  
' I hope he has his fathers instinct and trust me, no questions asked..'  
A/N- Sorry it's so short. The plot doesn't really get moving until we get to Hogwarts. But be patient. There is a point to this. Thank you all who review. You guys are the light at the end of the tunnel that is typing for hours on this fic. I hope this clears up some of your questions. Also, I see Remus and Sirius sort of sharing the role of being the godfather to Harry. So if I at some point refer to Remus as Harry's godfather, don't take this literally, Sirius is Harry's legal godfather, this will be important in later chapters, Yes, Dumbledore knows Sirius was not the Potters secret keeper, but that's not why Sirius put his real name on the permission form, that to, will be explained later. Thank you again all who reviewed. 


	5. Talking

Author: Darkjedi  
  
Title: The wall  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: An alternate Universe fic. Sirius only killed Peter. And was released from prison. Now ten years later, Harry's' sparked interest in his godfather leads him to a man who calls himself 'The Grim.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.  
  
A/n-We're back with Harry, sorry it took so long.  
The Wall, chapter 5  
Harry didn't find Ron or Hermonie down there, instead he found the bar almost empty save for a small group in the corner and a few lone figures scattered around.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on one of the stools, grabbed a menu and began to flip through it.  
  
But the whispers of the witches and wizards in the corner made there way to Harry's ears, and he couldn't help over hearing.  
  
"Did you hear about the group of muggles he was staying with?"  
  
"Yeah, they weren't in their right minds, were they?"  
  
"Family of his, relatives?"  
  
"Yeah that's what their saying but I don't buy it."  
  
Harry's head jerked up from the menu, his heart skipping a beat and he looked over at the group with renewed interest.  
  
"Well, where is he be staying now?"  
  
"We don't know if this is true or not, now, this is still all rumor.I over heard some aurors outside the ministry building."  
  
"You heard it? Or is this all second-hand?"  
  
"It all comes from reliable sources."  
  
" Sure it dose."  
  
Harry looked around the bar, to see if anyone was staring at him.ok, more than usually. There was. A man in the other corner was with light brown hair was staring at him, then at the group in the corner, and back at him. Then the man stood, and walked over to the group in the corner and tapped lightly on the first wizards shoulder. The man looked rather offended and turned to glare at the brown haired man.  
  
"Yes? What do you want?"  
  
The brown haired man merely pointed to Harry.  
  
"Oh .uh..." The wizard gave a nervous smile. "Hi, um. Mr. Potter."  
  
The brown haired man rolled his eyes and moved to sit back down in his chair. Harry quickly moved to join him.  
  
"Um. Thanks."  
  
"You need not thank me."  
  
" Well, I am."  
  
"In that case, you're welcome."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What were they talking about?"  
  
"I have no idea, but like they said, it was all rumor."  
  
"You heard all that? All the way over here?"  
  
"Good hearing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry paused, not for sure what to say to this stranger, when he realized he didn't know his defenders name.  
  
"My names Harry, what's yours?"  
  
" Remus, Remus Lupin."  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
Lupin jerked as if Harry had announced his alliance with Voldermort.  
  
"No, I don't think so, I do believe I would remember meeting you."  
  
"Oh, ok, sorry." Harry said quietly, but he couldn't shake this odd feeling he was getting, he had gotten it last night, with Cyrus, but this one was different somehow..  
  
"What brings you to Diagon Ally, Mr. Potter?"  
  
" Huh? Oh, I'm going to stay here until the start of term, you?"  
  
"Actually, I'll be teaching defense against the dark arts this year at Hogwarts, I wouldn't normally be up to it, but I'm doing it as a favor for Dumbledore. Apparently there are rumors that the job is cursed and now no one wants it, especially after Lockheart."  
  
"Lockheart wasn't as good as everyone thinks he is." Harry said coolly.  
  
"Oh, I know." Lupin laughed "But no one seems to care. Did you know his new book, Who am I? Was on witch weekly's top- ten lists for four weeks? "  
  
"No way!"  
  
"It's true."  
  
They laughed and talked for a few minutes, mostly about the up coming school year, despite what Lupin had said; he seemed more than qualified for the job.  
  
" Well, I was an aurror for a few years, then I went to work in the dark creatures division and the werewolf support group. a few odd jobs here and there, helping people sort out problems with dark creatures in the area, you know, arranging for a vampire to eat only chickens. relocate werewolves.that sort of thing. Most recently I've been running an old magical herbs and spices shop, I usually end up making the new wolfsbane potion for those werewolves who aren't up to it, though. "  
  
"You sound a lot more interesting than our last teacher." Harry said before thinking.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Lockheart had a lot more stories to tell than I .my is that the time, sorry Harry I would love to stay and chat, but I must get going."  
  
"Oh" Harry hadn't wanted his new friend.err. Professor to go, he enjoyed the conversation.it was more than he had talked in a long time.  
  
"Whom are you staying here with?" Lupin asked suddenly. Looking rather intently at him.  
  
"What? Oh. Um. "  
  
"You're not alone are you?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
Lupin frowned and sighed.  
  
"I'll tell you what, here's the number to the apartment I'm staying at. If you need anything, you just come by, ok?"  
  
Harry looked at the small piece of paper Lupin was holding out for him.  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
Lupin smiled.  
  
"Well, I must be going, do come and see me sometime."  
  
Harry nodded and looked down at Lupin's tidy handwriting.  
  
"I will, thanks."  
  
Lupin smiled and stood to leave.  
  
"I'll be seeing you then."  
  
And he left. And Harry was left alone again.  
Harry's newfound freedom was something to adjust to. Harry was usually half- starved by the time he made it to Hogwarts. The fact that he could go where he wanted and eat what he wanted took a while to sink in. And when it did, Harry quickly went out in to the magical world, full to the brim with curiosity.  
  
There were a ton of shops in Diagon ally. One simply needed to pick a street and go, this is how Harry started his exploration of the town, picking several buildings a day and visiting them before 7:30. Then he would head back to the inn, and be there before 7:45. Just like Cyrus had ordered.  
  
Harry's new favorite shop was the Quality Qudditch supplies which just received a shipment of the new FIREBOLT. Harry instantly fell in love with the new broom, but didn't see the point in spending all the gold in his Gringotts vault when he had a perfectly good broom in his possession.  
  
Harry had scene Lupin several times after their meeting in the inn. Each time Lupin had reminded him to stop by, so halfway into his second week there, Harry started up a side road, which held mostly apartment complexes. The address Lupin had given him led him to a rather large building all the way at the end of this street, and to a third story apartment with a brass 4 on it.  
  
Harry cautiously knocked on the door and heard Lupin yell.  
  
"One moment."  
  
There was the sound of someone shuffling papers and moving things. Then the door opened. And Lupin's smiling face appeared in front of Harry.  
  
"It's about time." He said.  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I know how the shops can pull you in. I'm not used to it myself and sometimes get lost."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Out in the country, way out in the country. I don't like urban life that much, to noise."  
  
" Me too." Harry agreed, and Lupins smile widened.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Prof. Lupin gave Harry a 'preview' of what they were going to do in class that would have made Hermonie jealous. Then they settled down for tea and more talking. Harry asked most of the questions, as he was afraid of what Lupin would ask, and Harry didn't want to lie to his future professor.  
  
" Do you want some tea?" Lupin asked suddenly, " I was brewing some before you came in, I think it'll be done some time soon.."  
  
As if on cue, a loud whistle came from the kitchen and Lupin stood up.  
  
" You want some?"  
  
" Yes, please." Said Harry, who had not yet eaten dinner.  
  
As Lupin disappeared into the kitchen, Harry began to look around the room, it was small and comfortable, and it had a large couch and two comfy looking chairs with a table in between, and a fireplace in the corner with many pictures on the mantle. Harry walked closer to see the pictures better.  
  
" Do you like anything in your tea?"  
  
" What, oh um, yeah, some cream, I guess."  
  
" Ok."  
  
As Harry looked at the pictures on the mantel it took a moment to recognize the people in them, rather his delayed reaction was because of shock or just not knowing them, Harry didn't know.  
  
" Um.. Professor, why do you have pictures of my parents on your wall?"  
  
" What?"  
  
Lupin emerged from the kitchen holding two cups of tea and looking at Harry in a strange way.  
  
" What do you mean, I don't ...oh.." Lupin's eyes fell on the picture of The Potters wedding day. The same one Harry had.  
  
"OH, that." Harry could tell Lupin was doing some quick thinking. " Well, you see, I told you earlier, I don't live here, a friend of mine dose, he was real good friends with your parents and."  
  
" Did you know them?"  
  
'Why dose he ask so many questions?' Remus thought.  
  
" Well, yes, actually, I did, we were friends at school."  
  
Harry nodded, but wasn't satisfied.  
  
" Do you, um. know any of the people I this picture?" Harry said, grabbing it off the mantel and looking closer. Hoping beyond hope that his godfather may very well be right in front of him.  
  
Meanwhile Lupin had gone a few shades paler.  
  
"I. well. Let's see." Lupin sat the teacups on the mantel and looked over Harry's shoulder at the picture.  
  
"..This is Frank Longbottom and his wife, they were Aurrs and good friends, this is Miss. Figg, she's an auror too, and this is your grandfather and this is ."  
  
" Is that you?"  
  
'Damn.' Remus thought 'He's good.'  
  
"Well, yes, it is."  
  
Harry looked at Lupin expectantly, but when he got no response from him, he looked back at the picture.  
  
"Who.who was their best man?"  
  
"Huh. Oh his name was..um..." Lupin didn't get a chance to finish, though, because at that very moment. The window shattered as a rock flew through it. (Imagine that.)  
  
" Wh...?." Harry said, startled. Lupin ran over to the window and looked out unto the street to see if he could see who had done it. Much to his dismay, no one was there.  
  
"Harry, I think you ought to go. I'll walk you up to the inn since it's getting late and."  
  
" How late is it?"  
  
Remus consulted his watch. "It's 8:05. Why?"  
  
Harry sat the picture down and ran to grab his things.  
  
"I'm sorry. Professor...I just remembered, I am so late..."  
  
" Harry what..?"  
  
" I've got to be at the inn by 7:45, oh gosh I'm late."  
  
" Harry, I'll walk you."  
  
" No that's ok I got to go, sorry I couldn't stay."And He shut the door, leaving Remus to his very confused thoughts.  
  
" What dose he mean, I've got to be back at the inn, I thought he wasn't staying here with anyone. He couldn't be staying with anyone unless.."  
  
Lupin swung around and headed toward the window. He saw Harry dashing toward the leaky cauldron. The street was still empty. No one was there. Except...  
  
"Cyrus."  
  
Lupin saw him; He hadn't been there before. What was he playing at? Scaring the daylights out of him like that. Was it Cyrus who threw the stone? Remus watched as Cyrus followed Harry up to the inn completely hidden from Harry in the shadows.  
  
'I'll bet he's been following Harry around, me too.' Remus thought.  
  
Once Harry was inside the inn. Cyrus turned and looked up, strait at Remus. Remus' breath caught in his throat. And Cyrus turned into a dark ally way, out of Remus sight.  
  
Remus sighed, and walked back over to the couch and fell down.  
  
"So, Cyrus had told Harry to be back at the inn at 7:45." Remus thought aloud." That was sunset; Cyrus didn't want Harry out after dark. That makes sense, but why would he throw a rock at the window?"  
  
" Perhaps he didn't want Harry here at sun set."  
  
Remus jumped at the new voice. But he didn't need to turn around to see who it was.  
  
" Cyrus, please, I've had enough scares for one night."  
  
Cyrus set on one of the comfrey chairs, in front of Remus, but he didn't slouch in it as Remus was doing. His black cloak and mask were still up. And Remus inwardly sighed.  
  
"And what is wrong with Harry being here after sun set?"  
  
" I haven't had time to put the same.. safety precautions on this apartment that I have on the inn."  
  
" Oh, but you have time to sneak in here and put the pictures back up after I hide them away from Harry before he came in." it was not a question.  
  
Cyrus' eyes flashed angrily.  
  
" You shouldn't have hidden them from Harry."  
  
" And what was I supposed to tell him?"  
  
" The truth." Cyrus growled.  
  
" The truth? Sure, I'll walk right up to him and tell him the truth. I was one of his father's best friends; I've filed for custody of him 18 times. I watch over him when he gets on the train to Hogwarts and I watch him walk to his monster of an uncle when he gets off and it kills me. I have Dumbledore sending me his grades and midterm reports. And that the only reason that I .. that we.. Can't take care of him is because I'm a werewolf and you are, to the rest of the wizarding world, a psycho killer..."  
  
" Yes."  
  
Remus sighed and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"We're not even sure we'll get him yet, and I 'm not saying anything to him until his custody papers are in my hands, there's no point of setting him up for more disappointment. Besides, Dumbledore wants me to teach at Hogwarts this year, wants me to watch over Harry."  
  
Remus looked up to see Cyrus' reaction. He hadn't moved.  
  
" And what did you say?" Cyrus said, calmly.  
  
" I said yes, of course. It's the perfect opportunity to get closer to Harry with out pissing the ministry off."  
  
". .Like that's ever stopped you before."  
  
Remus actually blushed. " Yes, well..."  
  
" In that case. I am sorry I had to put you on the spot like that."  
  
" It's nothing." They sat in silence for a moment, and then Remus said.  
  
" Have you heard the rumors spreading around? About Harry's relatives?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"What are they? More importantly, are they true?"  
  
Cyrus shook his head.  
  
" You.. didn't do anything to them, did you?"  
  
" No..not yet."  
  
" Cyrus, we've waited years for this, if either of us screws up now, we'll never be able to get custody. And that would land Harry..."  
  
" Right back in that bastards arms, I know." Cyrus growled.  
  
" Cyrus, please..."  
  
" Do you know what he did to him, Remus? HE BEAT HIM! There are scares all over his back and some fresh wounds. I tried to heal some of them when I was with him.but."  
  
Remus didn't say anything. The thought of Harry doing all the things he did at school and then going home to that ...man, boiled Remus blood, causing the wolf in him to stir, like pacing in circles in Remus, but the Human won over. They would never get Harry if Remus, too, was convicted of murder.  
  
" I know, Cyrus, I know. Don't worry, we'll get him away from them, I promise, but we must be patient..."  
  
" I've been patient for years, Remus, and I'm sick of being patient." Cyrus growled. Remus sighed, in all honesty, Remus whole-heartedly agreed with Cyrus, but he was the sensible one, always had been, probably always will be, and what the two of them needed now was to be patient. No matter how much they both wanted to go off and kill anyone who so much as laid a harsh hand on Harry.  
  
" Cyrus, listen to me..."  
  
" Those idiot muggles can't even take proper care of their own son, spoiled him rotten. Then they go and beat Harry. Lock him in the closet and get drunk enough to kill each other..."  
  
" What?"  
  
Cyrus, who had stood and had been pacing during his rant, swung around to face Remus.  
  
" Those rumors around town, they're true. I went to the Dursley's yesterday. I was planning... Well it doesn't matter what I was planning, because apparently, Harry's uncle and his sister were having some kind of 'welcome party' or something to that nature, for her. That's when Harry left. But after Harry left, that Vernon tried to wake his sister up, she'd passed out, you see and... Well, she didn't wake up."  
  
Remus gasped.  
  
" She died in the hospital. Alcohol poisoning. The muggles authorities are looking into the type of home the Dursley's have set up for their son, thinking about taking him away and putting him into another home, Petunia was all in a mess about it. The Dursley's have so far failed to mention that they have a nephew, and that he's disappeared. "  
  
" Cyrus, dose Harry know this?"  
  
" Hell, no! I've been chasing away every single inconsiderate wizard who dared to so much and try to ask him about it."  
  
" Cyrus, someone needs to tell him."  
  
Cyrus shook his head. " No, not yet."  
  
" Once the rumors are confirmed. It will be all over the Daily prophet. And you know it. The ministry may even get involved in 'relocating' Harry and his cousin. If Harry goes to Hogwarts not knowing.. He's an enemy with Lucious Malfoy's son, did you know? And if that boy is anything like his father, Harry will be tormented. And he won't even know why.."  
  
" All right, fine. You've made you're point. You tell him."  
  
" What! Why me?"  
  
" You're his professor." Cyrus said, as if it were obvious.  
  
" Fine, I'll ..I'll tell him, but I just want to know one thing."  
  
" What are you up to?"  
  
Cyrus laughed. A cold, cruel laugh that sounded nothing like the joyous laughter of Sirius Black.  
  
" Why Remus, haven't you guessed by now? I'm making mischief." And with that, Cyrus shut the door.  
A/N- so how was it? Before you even ask, yes Cyrus threw the rock in the window, I'm not sure if I made that very clear in the fic. A friend of mine suggested that I make this a slash. (Sir and Rem) You might have scene her on the review page. And I was wondering if anyone else wants it that way. It won't be a big part of the story, it's still going to be a Sirius and Harry fic, and I've never written slash before, so it would probably suck, but if you want it that way. I guess I could try.. Please tell me in your reviews.. Thank you! 


	6. News

Title: The Wall  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summary: An alternate Universe fic. Sirius only killed Peter. And was released from prison. Now, ten years later, Harry's' sparked interest in his godfather leads him to a man who calls himself 'The Grim.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, if I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.  
  
A/N- You all have made it rather clear that you don't want slash. Thank you( I didn't think I could do it anyway) Also, I am SO sorry about the errors. I'll be perfectly honest with you all, I can't spell worth a damn. I do spell check and grammar check at least a dozen times before I post, and it still manages to miss some words, so if you see something wrong, please tell me about it. (I also happen to be bad at homophones, too) I am going see if I can turn this in as an English report and the last thing I need is a bad grade in English. As you can tell, English is not my best subject. Again, thank you all for your reviews!  
  
The Wall, chapter 6  
  
******************  
  
An hour later, Remus stood outside Harry's hotel room fidgeting like mad, shifting his weight from foot to foot. A passer by would have thought he was waiting on a blind date. And for the first time in his life, Remus found himself wishing the suspicions of the public were true.  
  
He turned back to the door and lightly knocked. Swallowing the lump in his throat and trying hard not to throw up. After Cyrus had left, Remus began to realize how little he actually knew about Harry. Remus could tell you when Harry's birthday was, where he was born, (he had been there) his size, weight (15 pounds under average) best class, (Defense against the dark arts, figures) best friends, (Ron Weasley and Hermonie Granger, Dumbledore had told Remus about them) position on Quittich (Seeker, Remus had never missed a game) and numerous other things about the boy.  
  
How would Harry react? Did he even know this aunt? She was his uncle's sister. Maybe he didn't know her. Maybe he won't care.  
  
'Or maybe she had been his only confidant in his uncles home, his only friend until he got to Hogwarts.' Remus thought.  
  
Either way, it would never be easy to tell a person a relative has died.  
  
Harry opened the door and did not bother to hide his surprise from Remus.  
  
"Professor, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Harry, can I come in and talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Eh.... yeah, sure come on in." Harry backed away from the door and let Remus inside.  
  
It was obvious that Harry had just gotten out of the shower. Stem was still coming from the bathroom and Harry's head was wet. He had a towel in his hand and was apparently trying to dry his unruly hair. As Remus gestured for him to sit down in front of him in the bed, though, Harry threw it in the clothesbasket.  
  
" What is it, sir?"  
  
" Harry...when you..... did you....."  
  
' Darn, this is hard.' Remus thought.  
  
" Harry, when you left your uncles house...."  
  
" What's happened, professor?" Harry said cautiously.  
  
Remus looked down into Harry's bright green eyes, Lily's eyes. And felt a bang of pain in his chest.  
  
" Harry, your uncles sister, did you know her well?"  
  
" Aunt Marge?"  
  
'Crap, he calls her aunt, but she's not his aunt, they were probably close .... He did know her.'  
  
"Yes, well......She's um...... I don't know how to say this, but she....."  
  
" She's dead, isn't she?"  
  
Remus couldn't look in Harry's eyes, so he turned away from them.  
  
" Yes, she died..... the day after you left, that's the rumors that are flying around ....."  
  
"I knew she drank to much....." Harry mumbled.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
Remus looked back at Harry, who returned his gaze.  
  
" We weren't close, if that's what your thinking. I hated her to be honest. But that doesn't mean I wanted to die...."  
  
" It's ok, Harry, really. Everything will be alright." Remus said, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. They think that your home isn't stable enough for children to live, so you won't have to put up with your uncle anymore "  
  
" How did you know about that?"  
  
" About what?"  
  
'Smooth, Lupin, real smooth.' Thought Remus.  
  
" My... My uncle? How did you know?"  
  
"um... It comes with working with dark creatures as much as I do. You can tell that someone is hiding something. I just figured... I won't mention it again. Don't worry it'll be ok."  
  
' Lets hope you can't tell I'm hiding something.'  
  
" No, no it's not." Said Harry, leaning in to Remus' hand and stifling a sob." I know she shouldn't have died, I knew something was wrong with her the night I left, I mean, she as drunk, she had passed out, but I thought that something else was wrong. I should've told someone...."  
  
" No, Harry, Its all right, really. You couldn't have known...."  
  
" Will there be a funeral?"  
  
" Well, yes, I suppose. If you want me to find out for you....."  
  
" NO! I.... I don't think the Dursley's want me there. I think.... I think that he probably blames me in a sense. Maybe I'll just send some of those ever-blooming roses I saw at Magical Flowers For All anonymously, so they'll take them. They won't except them if they know there for me...."  
  
Harry stopped and looked up at Remus.  
  
"Thank you for telling me professor. I .... I had no ideal...."  
  
"It's all right, Harry. I don't mind."  
  
" How..... How many people know?"  
  
" Well, I don't know." Remus lied. In truth, rumors had probably all ready been confirmed, so it was only a matter of time before the Daily Prophet was printing bold headlines like 'Boy who lived in abusive home.' (A/N- Original, I know)  
  
" Ok, thanks anyway."  
  
" Is there anything you need?"  
  
" No, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
  
" Do you want me to go? I don't mind.."  
  
"No, I would like to be alone, if you don't mind, sir."  
  
Remus paused. " All right, if you need any thing, even when school starts, I'll be here, ok?"  
" Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes.....I will be."  
  
" All right." Remus sighed, defeated.  
  
" I'll see you Harry. Good bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Once Lupin was gone. Harry threw himself on the bed and felt tears well up in his eyes. What in the world was he crying for? He didn't like Marge, he wasn't happy she was gone, but he didn't care enough to cry, did he? Apparently so.  
  
But deep down, Harry knew that's not why he was crying. No matter what Remus said. People were bound to find out. And when they did, Harry dreaded what Malfoy would say......Especially if it got out that he had been abused, two years of keeping it secret and now it was going to be in the Prophet. What would Ron and Hermonie say to him? Would they be mad at him for not telling them? Or would they be sympathetic?  
  
' That's just what I need, more pity.' He thought.  
  
Harry wanted...... Needed someone right now. Not Lupin, Lupin was his teacher. Not that Lupin was an unfriendly person, but Harry didn't want his future professor to see him cry.  
  
Harry reached under one of his pillows and pulled out the wooden box. He read the letters again, at least a dozen times apiece, and tried to imagine his godfather, who ever he was, sitting next to him. Trying to hear him (even though he had never heard his voice.) Trying to piece together a conversation with him.  
' What's wrong, bright eyes?'  
  
' Nothing.'  
  
' You're lying.'  
  
'Ok, I don't know what's wrong. I feel sad, I feel lonely..'  
  
' You're not alone, you have me........'  
" I don't even know who you are," Harry said aloud. " But I'll find out."  
Meanwhile, outside the room, Remus had also broken down too.  
  
Harry was in there suffering, alone, with no one to talk too. And Remus knew he wanted to talk. Everyone has to talk about his or her feelings sometime to make all the hurt better. At least, according to a 12 year old James Potter.  
  
Harry had reacted better than Remus expected. In fact, he was quite proud of Harry. But he didn't express anything. He had shut Remus out.  
  
' That will change' Remus though ' As soon as he gets used to you, it will change'  
  
Despite his self, Remus was unsure, what if the Dursley's permently scared him? A thought that had kept Remus up at night ever since he ad found out that Harry had been abused. What if Harry didn't want to go with him? Remus had heard stories of children running back to abused homes after being put in foster homes because they couldn't adjust to the new way of life.  
  
' No, Harry's stronger than that, you'll see. You'll get custody. He'll adjust and you'll look back on your worries and laugh.'  
  
Remus took a deep breath, trying to clear his breath, and choked. He smelled blood, thick, tainted blood. He began to sniff around wildly (getting odd looks from the passer bys) to see the source and was shocked when his noses lead him to the carpet.  
  
A large, red stain had set in the carpet. The way it was spread, almost like a perfect circle, it was obviously intentional. Remus knew the smell, but he couldn't place it.  
  
'It's not human blood.' Remus thought to himself 'It's not a werewolf's blood either. It smells..... Old. That's odd, the stain doesn't look old, and the smell is to fresh to be old, but the blood...'  
  
And then it hit Remus, like someone smacked him in the face.  
  
' Vampires blood. But who in the world...?'  
  
The blood was old, far too old to come from any of the fledging vampires that lived in England, and why would they want to put a large pile of their blood in front of Harry's hotel room anyway? True, an ancient vampires blood was supposed to scare off any fledglings, but as far as Remus knew, there was no vampire after Harry.  
  
' Of course, Cyrus probably knows, seeing as he knows almost everything about Harry. Is this why he's been following Harry? Because of a vampire?'  
  
That doesn't make any sense, if anyone is up to knocking off a vampire, it would be Cyrus. Remus should know, he had worked on making an alliance with the dark creatures during Voldermorts rein and Cyrus... Sirius, back then, could take anyone of them if they ever made a move to hurt any of the aurrors on their team. In fact, as far as Remus knew, James Potter was the only one who could beat Cyrus in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
'So why would he go though all this trouble, he would have to go all the way up to... Well, he would have to go very far away to get blood like this. Why not just kill the vampire? This must be why he wanted Harry in after sunset, and he wanted him in this room, not mine.'  
  
Remus sighed. It was pure Cyrus. Sirius would have let Remus know there was a threat on Harry. But this was not Sirius we were talking about. This was Cyrus. A big difference. One Remus had yet to realize, and one he most certainly did not like.  
  
All this time Remus though that Sirius would just snap out of it. That he would one day come home, like he used to, with ripped up blue jeans and his famous leather jacket. His hair disheveled and he would be laughing and flashing his trademark smile. In his dreams Remus saw Sirius walking up with Harry, the two could have been anywhere. Swimming in the stream that was in the woods that surrounded their home, or riding on brooms and playing Quittich out in the back yard. Remus had imagined that one day they would both just walk in the kitchen one day, demanding to know what was for dinner and joking about Harry's parents as if they were still alive. But now... Remus began to see that Cyrus wasn't going to just 'snap out of it'. It may be years before he became normal again, (If Sirius was ever normal) and if he were to finally come back to the real world, Remus was sure there would be repercussions. Subtle differences that only he, Remus, would see, and the idea, the dream he had had since Cyrus first got out, for the first time, actually scared him some.  
A/N- now sees that wasn't so bad, was it? As you can tell, I am in desperate need of a dictionary being shoved in my brain, plus; I took a Claritin (sp? You know what? I don't care) a few hours ago so I'm looking at the world a little differently now. So please forgive me. 


	7. Ron and Hermione

Author: darkjedi   
  
Title: The wall   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, sure. I'm J.K. Rowling and I own this. No, I don't think so.   
  
Summary: An alternate Universe fic. Sirius only killed Peter. And was released from prison. Now, ten years later, Harry's' sparked interest in his godfather leads him to a man who calls himself 'The Grim.'   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'M BACK!!!!! I am SO sorry that it took so long. I had a bad spring break. (Surgery, on spring break. Life is full of surprises) I wrote the last part of this right after I got out of the hospital and the pain killers hadn't worn off so when I woke up the next morning there wasn't a coherent word from the third page on. But now I'm back in school and I can type when class is finished. YAY FOR ME! Also, I would like to say that I have a beta-reader now! YAY FOR SNUFFLES! YOU'RE A GODDESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wall, chapter 7   
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry went down to the inn early, way too early for a normal thirteen year old with no supervision to get them up. He grabbed an early breakfast at the inn, and then took one last look around at the odd assortment of shops. Especially Quality Quidditch supplies (A/N: I have a book in my lap, therefore I spelled it right!) He spent several minutes in the shop looking at their new broom, the Firebolt. It was now Harry's favorite broom, but he could not justify emptying his vault for one when he already had a perfectly good broom. He had owled Ron earlier in the week and had arranged to meet him and Hermione in the ice cream shop at 12:30. So, at fifteen after, he went to wait for them. " Harry, HARRY!!" Harry, who had been engrossed in the sundae he had gotten looked up and saw the two of them, Ron and Hermione, dashing toward him. Ron looking very freckly and Hermione very brown. Both were carrying large bags filled with schoolbooks, quills, parchment and inkbottles. " Hi guys!" Harry said relived that he was finally with his friends again, " How was your summer?"   
  
" Fine." Said Ron. "Look." He pulled out a long, slick wand and smiled " We got it from the winnings that dad got out of that draw at work, remember me telling you about it?" " Yeah, that's great."   
  
Ron's smile grew. " We were hoping to catch you early, at the Leaky Cauldron, but they said that you were already gone, so we've been looking for you every else."   
  
" I got my books and stuff last week."   
  
" Well, you could've told us that." Said Hermione. " We went to the book shop, Madame Malkins, Quality Quidditch supplies and..."   
  
  
  
" Harry, did you see the new broom they've got? Isn't it awesome?"   
  
" Yeah!"   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " Honestly, you two!"   
  
" What did you do over the summer, Harry? Ouch!!" It was obvious to Harry that Hermione had kicked Ron, and he felt the pit of his stomach fall out. Hermione was glaring at Ron and then she turned her gaze and her eyes softened.   
  
  
  
" What...what have you heard?" He asked cautiously.   
  
" That... that you left your uncles." Ron started.   
  
" And that they...err... weren't the best of guardians." Hermione finished   
  
" Is that all?"   
  
They both nodded. And Harry inwardly sighed in relief. They hadn't found out about him being abused. Harry hoped that word of it would never get out. He dreaded anyone founding out...No one knew, or would ever know, except for Cyrus, but that hadn't happened by choice, and maybe even, one day hopefully, his godfather, who might be able to understand.   
  
  
  
" Yeah, well...it wasn't that bad really." Harry lied, hoping to loosen the intensity in the conversation. " Really, I'm fine."   
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione looked very relieved.   
  
" We...we were afraid that ... well, if wasn't that bad, then it doesn't matter what we though. How did you get here, anyway? To Diagon ally, I mean?"   
  
Harry blushed and smiled.   
  
" You'd never believe me."   
  
" Try us."   
  
So Harry told them of how he got into a fight with his uncle, how he left his home and met Cyrus and how he had met Lupin. (a.k.a. Chapters 3-6) Harry braced himself for the blow and when it didn't come for a few moments he thought that Hermione had either lightened up or died where she sat.   
  
  
  
Unfortunately, it was neither. She was just getting redder in the face until she finally exploded in his face.   
  
" HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!" Hermione started, " WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING!!!" people were staring now " RUNNING AROUND ENGLAND LIKE THAT WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER!!!" Harry had gone a little red." HE DIDN'T EVEN SHOW YOU HIS FACE!!! AND YOU GOT ON A BUS WITH HIM!!!" Now Harry was bright red." DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!!!! WHAT IF HE HAD BEEN A SERVANT FOR VOLDEMORT!!! HUH?" now Ron was feeling embarrassed for Harry." HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU AND..."   
  
" HERMIONE!!!" Harry yelled. She stopped.   
  
" Chill, nothing happened, he didn't kill me, obviously, besides, I've got something more important to tell you."   
  
" What is more important than you risking you life?"   
  
" I have a godfather."   
  
This did not render the response Harry had hoped for. Hermione looked even angrier and Ron just stared at him stupidly.   
  
" What?" Harry asked.   
  
" I suppose that this 'Cyrus' told you this?" Hermione said bitterly.   
  
" No, my godfather wrote to me."   
  
Her attitude changed suddenly.   
  
" When?"   
  
" Years ago. I just got the letters last week."   
  
"Ron, what's up?"   
  
" Huh?"   
  
" You're just staring off into space like a idiot. What's wrong?"   
  
" Well, I just... Harry, are you sure?"   
  
" What, of course I'm sure! You need to read the letters to understand, the...the way their written, you can tell this guy is for real."   
  
" Ok, but Harry, you might want to look into this a little more closer..." Ron said.   
  
" I am. And I'd like you to help me."   
  
" Harry, does he say where he's been all these years?"   
  
" He... He said he had made some mistakes that he had done... but that doesn't matter. "   
  
" Harry." Hermione said. "It does matter. What if he's been...? I don't want to even think of the possibilities."   
  
" What possibilities?" Harry was starting to get angry with her. He had just told her the best news in his life and she was acting like it was some kind of Voldemort trap. It couldn't be, could it?   
  
But now that he thought about it, it did seem suspicious. No one had ever mentioned that he had a godfather before. And Harry was sure that Hagrid or Dumbledore or even Mr. Weasley would have mentioned him at some point, no matter what he had done.   
  
"Hermione. I ... I can see where you are coming from, sort of. But I still want to look into it, you know?   
  
" No, Harry, I don't know, please, tell me why you want to go looking for a man who you don't even know the name of and could very well be a servant of Voldemort?"   
  
" You ... you just have to read the letters..."   
  
" Harry, It doesn't matter what the letters say..."   
  
" IT MATTERS TO ME!!!" Harry yelled, surprising everyone, even himself.   
  
" Look" He said, after he took a deep, calming breath. "I have never had anyone tell me they love me, not once, all right? And he did, at least three times and it's just the little things, you know? Little things like what my first words were and where my first steps were, that sort of thing, you guys have easy access too, your parents are just down the street, you can just walk up to them and they can tell you. My parents are gone, so I have no idea. No one paid attention to me before Voldemort tried to kill me. My parents did, and I bet my godfather did, too. There are some questions that only my parents can answer, but their not here, but their best friend may very well be. You see? If there is even the slightest chance that he's still out there than I want...need to find him. Can you understand?"   
  
Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times before she looked away from them, wiping her eyes for some strange reason and turned back to them.   
  
" Yeah, I ... I guess I can understand. I'm sorry, Harry, really, it's just... I don't know. It seems kind of hopeless? Dangerous? Both?"   
  
Harry laughed.   
  
"Please, Hermione, it's us. Even if we didn't know about this, something would have happened to us. It always does, and it's not as though we've never done anything like this before, remember Nicholas Flammel?"   
  
Ron smiled. " Yeah, I bet we don't have to sneak to look in he restricted section to find Harry's Godfather."   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
" So... so you are going to help me then?" Harry said.   
  
" Of course we are! I bet I can find something on him in ..." and she paused. " Harry, what's ..... um..... do you know anything about him?" Hermione asked   
  
" Well..." In truth, Harry didn't know a thing about him. Except that he was a friend of his parents, but that didn't really help.   
  
"No." He finally said.   
  
" Well, I think we should start looking for his name. Do you know anyone who would know? " Ron said.   
  
" Yeah, I think Professor Lupin knew him."   
  
" Well, did you ask him?" Hermione said, looking confused.   
  
"I started to, but we got a little distracted."   
  
" By what?"   
  
" Don't ask."   
  
" Ok, well, we can go to his apartment... No, that's a little rude. Maybe we can ask him when school starts... Do you think he would tell us? Are you sure he knows?"   
  
"I...Yeah, pretty sure." Harry said, feeling his stomach turn.   
  
"Ok, well. Once we find your godfather's name, then what?"   
  
They talked for several minutes more on this subject, and then Hermione stood and said that she wanted to go to the magical pet shop they had scene on their way, she was planning on getting an owl.   
  
" It's not fair, really. Harry has Hedwig and Ron has Errol."   
  
" He's not mine, he's the families!"   
  
"Well, same difference. Besides, I have early birthday money from my parents and I want to get an owl."   
  
Ron grunted.   
  
"Well, I was thinking about getting a new pet anyway." He said.   
  
" What about Scabbers?" Harry asked looking at Ron.   
  
" Oh, didn't I tell you? He died, during the summer. Right after we left school."   
  
" He died?"   
  
"Well, I don't know. I might of just lost him on the train."   
  
Despite the casual way Ron said it. Harry could tell that the loss of his pet had hurt him. Harry silently vowed that if Ron didn't get a new pet today, Harry would get him one for Christmas.   
  
"This is the place." Harry said, pointing toward the pet shop building.   
  
"Why Hello dears! How can I help you?" Asked the women behind the counter as the three of them walked in.   
  
"I'm looking for a pet." Hermione said, looking around.   
  
" Oh, and what did you have in mind?"   
  
"An owl."   
  
"Well, come right this way, and we'll..."   
  
But before she could finish, something very large, furry and orange practically charged at Ron and Harry, who were still standing in front of the door.   
  
" Crookshanks, NO!"   
  
Too late, the cat had pounced on Harry and dug it's claws in his knee.   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! GET OFF! GET OFF!! GET OFF!!!"   
  
"HERE, HERE. Oh, he's such a feisty one, isn't he!" The woman screamed reaching for the ball of fur.   
  
"I'LL SAY!" Said Harry, who had kicked the 'feisty cat' off his knee and was now searching for holes in his pants.   
  
" Mean little devil cat, I'd say!" Said Ron   
  
" HE IS NOT!"   
  
The boys looked up to see Hermione, who had taken the animal from the owners arms and was now holding the creature and rubbing under the felines chin affectionately.   
  
" Hermione, what are you doing?"   
  
"Oh, isn't he gorgeous."   
  
"No." Harry and Ron said together.   
  
" Well, I think he is!"   
  
" You're not going to get him, are you?"   
  
Hermione paused. And then looked at the shop owner.   
  
"How much is he?" "I can't believe you." Harry said at dinner that night. He, Hermione and The Weasley's were seated together with three of four tables pushed together in the inn. The twins were laughing and whispering to each other. This earned nervous looks from the others. Percy was in the middle of a conversation with his parents about...Well; Harry was trying not to listen to their conversation, on account of the fact that he wanted to stay awake during the course of the meal. Ginny and Hermione were sitting opposite Harry and Ron and Ginny had decided to take up for Hermione on this one. Of course, Ginny hadn't been in the store when her brother and Harry were an attacked by a creature Ron had deemed 'The Demon Ball of Fluff'.   
  
" And what is so wrong with Crookshanks?" Hermione asked angrily. : What'd he ever do to you?"   
  
" HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"   
  
" He did not."   
  
"Ron, calm down. Hermione, he did try to kill us. You had to see the look in his eyes when he was charging at us. He was meant to kill."   
  
Hermione, sensing Harry's humor, smiled at him and turned to Ron, who was still not looking ever happy.   
  
"Is that true, Ron?" She asked sweetly.   
  
"Um...yeah, it is."   
  
Hermione reached down and grabbed her cat, who had apparently been sitting in her lap, and pulled him up and looked strait in her eyes.   
  
" Did you try to hurt them, you adorable ball of fluff you?"   
  
The cat purred.   
  
  
  
"Well, that settles it then." She said.   
  
"No it doesn't!" Ron said outraged.   
  
"Ron! We won! He purred, that means yes. He did try to kill us." Harry laughed.   
  
"No it doesn't" said Hermione. " Because he was saying yes to me, not you. He was saying yes, he was an adorable ball of fluff."   
  
The conversation carried on like this until Mr. Weasley sent them to bed. Harry, now full and very content, crawled into his bed and pulled the blankets around him with a smile on his face as he thought of his next term and how much better it looked than the last.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N-It only took me three periods and break to finish this. WHOO! Again, I am so sorry about the wait. It's the longest I've ever gone without posting and it's scaring me. Getting 8 up won't take this long, I promise. 


	8. Cyrus vs Vernon

Author: darkjedi   
  
Title: The wall   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, sure. I'm J.K. Rowling and I own this. No, I don't think so.   
  
Summary: An alternate Universe fic. Sirius only killed Peter. And was released from prison. Now, ten years later, Harry's' sparked interest in his godfather leads him to a man who calls himself 'The Grim.'   
  
A/N: I know, I know, it took a while. I couldn't seem to get this right. I feel like I've let you down on the Cyrus/Vernon confrontation. I mean, lets face it; it's what we're all waiting in the true book series, right? I might try and sneak another fight or two in here if I can; I'm not promising anything, though. I think this chapter is just ... disappointing, I'm sorry if I let you down. I hope you enjoy the rest of it though.   
  
  
  
The Wall, chapter 8   
  
  
  
The next morning went by quick for Harry. He woke up to Ron and the twins attacking him from all angles. Then the 'The Demon Ball of Fluff' attacked him again, because he had a piece of bacon in his hands. Finally when they (Harry, The Weasleys, and Hermione) finally got everything in the car (which was no small task) Mr.Weasley had rented and got everyone (Again, no small task) in and on the road, Mrs. Weasley immediately started the 'Beginning of the year mother speech' as Fred put it. Which was basically a long plea from Mrs. Weasley to be good and study, accompanied by the usual life threats and so on.   
  
  
  
The station seemed more crowded somehow, though Harry didn't see anyone he knew. As he, Hermione and the mob of red heads moved closer to the barrier, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up. Someone was watching him. He glanced around slowly to see Cyrus standing behind him, a few yards away. Cyrus was looking strait at him, but it wasn't the same look Harry had seen his first night in Diagon ally. Although his face was still covered, Harry could clearly see Cyrus' shining blue eyes and they looked angry. Harry swore he could feel Cyrus' anger. What was he mad at? Was he mad at Harry? What did he do?   
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Glancing in the direction that Harry was looking at.   
  
"Nothing." Harry lied. Why was Cyrus here? Were they in trouble? They couldn't be, could they? And what did he do to make Cyrus look at him like that? Was Cyrus mad at him or someone else?   
  
"OOOO, Harry. Is that him? Is that that Cyrus guy you told us about?" Ron hissed suddenly. "Yeah." He said off-handily. But he wasn't paying attention to Rom or Hermione anymore. Cyrus had started walking toward him, not an angry walk, just a normal, everyday walk. Even under the cloak Harry could see that Cyrus was more graceful than he looked. The way he moved seemed calm. But Harry could tell something was seriously wrong here. Cyrus' eyes were still shining as if a fire was burning in them. 'Is he mad at me?' Harry thought. 'Did I do something? And if so, what?' It seemed that Harry's question was never going to be answered. Because at that moment, Ron grabbed Harry's arm and jerked him from his eye contact with Cyrus.   
  
"What?" Harry asked and looked at Ron indigently. Ron said nothing, he just pointed at the other stalking figure heading toward them. Harry saw the person he had least expected to see, and the person he had least wanted to see.   
  
Uncle Vernon.   
  
Uncle Vernon was charging thru the crowd to Harry's left. Harry felt the bottom of his stomach fall out. Not now! He was almost on the train! He was almost home free!   
  
" Got you!" Vernon hissed. And he seized Harry's arm, HARD. Pushing Ron and Hermione over to the side, and Hermione nearly tripped, had someone not caught her. 'Uh-oh' Harry thought 'Now what do I do?'   
  
Vernon pushed the few people around him and Harry, including the Weasleys, out of the way. Harry could smell alcohol on his breath,   
  
'Didn't they lock this maniac up?' Harry thought. Vernon let go of him and leaned forward and growled dangerously.   
  
" YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" He bellowed, "YOU FREAK, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!! And do you know what they're doing, boy? Their trying to take my son from me, and it's your fault!" Vernon raised his hand and Harry braced himself for the blow that did not come. Harry opened his eyes and gasped.   
  
Vernon had either been punched, kicked, cursed, hexed or all three at once. Harry wasn't sure, but which ever it was, it had obviously been a hard one as he was a good few feet away from Harry now.   
  
Cyrus was standing over Harry. He hissed a few words Harry couldn't understand and held reached inside his robes, as Vernon staggered up again and advanced on them, Cyrus held out his wand. There was blood on his hands, but Harry didn't think he was bleeding, nor was Vernon. But Harry didn't have time to think on it. Vernon had caught his breath and was now completely standing up.   
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ? ! " Vernon yelled. Harry backed away; He had spent 12 years with Vernon and knew that that tone of voice was never a good sign.   
  
" HOW DARE YOU! " Cyrus yelled. " I F YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HIM AGAIN I'LL PROMISE YOU WON'T SURVIVE THE DAY."   
  
" Harry." Harry felt himself being pulled into someone, the folds of their robes wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Mrs. Weasley, no doubt.   
  
" Cyrus!" Remus Lupin, who had been holding Hermione up right, let her go and was now dashing forward; Harry vaguely wondered what he was doing there and then mentally slapped himself, he was going to Hogwarts too. Lupin ran in front of Cyrus and grabbed the darker figures wand-wielding wrist. (a/n- try saying that three times fast)   
  
" Not here. Not now." He said, barley above a whisper, trying to remain calm.   
  
Vernon took this opportunity to run at the both of them. Cyrus pushed Remus aside and swung around, kicking Vernon dead in the stomach. Vernon let out a 'oaf' as Cyrus' foot came in contact with his stomach. He staggered backward and nearly missed a large group of students that, to Harry's horror, instantly recognized him. That could mean only one thing. Hogwarts students.   
  
" ALL RIGHT GUYS, THAT'S ENOUGH!" a few muggle guards were running over to them and the small crowd that had surrounded them backed away.   
  
"What's going on here?" One of them demanded, and Mr. Weasley started talking to him in hushed whispers. The rest ran over and grabbed Vernon. Cyrus had disappeared.   
  
Harry turned and pulled himself out of Mrs. Weasley's protective arms. A few muggles were shacking their heads and muttering something about how ridicules it was that the men were fighting, in the middle of a train station, with flimsy tree limbs. The Hogwarts students were staring at Harry as if he were dying; one second-year girl even had stray tear running down her cheek. The Weasleys were all completely silent around him, not saying a word, just staring at him. Lupin turned to Harry in the commotion and put his hands on his shoulders, he nodded to the Weasleys and pulled Harry toward the side out of the way from the bustling crowd and toward a door. A bathroom door, to be exact. After checking that no one was in the stalls, Lupin turned to Harry, who had climbed on the counter.   
  
" Are you all right?"   
  
"Yeah." Harry said dully.   
  
"No you're not."   
  
" Why shouldn't I be? I've lived with this all my life, why should this be any different?"   
  
" Because they know now, because people saw him try to do that to you." This discussion sounded vaguely familiar somehow. Years ago, in the Gryffindor common room, late at night, with his beat friends, he had unconsciously used almost the same line James had used when Remus had said nothing had changed when they found out about him, they could just leave him alone and tell the whole world if they wanted to, he had lived with the other wizards prejudiced for years, what was supposed to make Hogwarts any different ... "It's different, now that we know. Because we're not them, we're us. And I have no problem with it what so ever. I just wish you had told us. "   
  
"Personally, I think it's kind of cool."   
  
Cyrus had said that, only it was Sirius back then. Remus thought he was nuts back then, now, he knew better...   
  
But now was no time to worry about the past and its twisted future. He had a suffering godson here who was undoubtedly close to a break down and needed comforting, and since Cyrus had disappeared when the muggles grabbed Vernon, Remus was all Harry had right now.   
  
  
  
" I don't care." Harry said. " I hate him. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I'm not going back there, if they try and send me I'll just run away. Everyone thinks I'm so great because I've fought Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. I can't even breathe at that house with out getting hit and if they make this public, if word gets out that he's connected to a wizard like me, a freak, he'll kill me. So I'm not going back. I'll live with Snape if I have to, but I'm not going back."   
  
" No, you're not."   
  
Harry, who had let his head fall to stare at his hands, looked up at Remus in surprise.   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
" I won't let it. Dumbledore won't let it. Hell, half the staff at Hogwarts won't let you go back. The Weasleys..No one who knows you will let you go back, you don't deserve that, no one does."   
  
' You're godfather won't let you go back.' Remus added to himself.' After this little incident, we'll be lucky if Cyrus lets Dursley live.'   
  
"But now everyone will know. I ....I don't want them to. This is my life; I just wish people would leave me alone. I don't want any of this. I HATE THIS!"   
  
Harry nearly fell off the sink counter, but Remus caught him and held him close as he started to shiver and cry. Not a howling cry, just a few soft sobs on Remus' chest before he pulled away suddenly as if Remus had a disease. He was blushing furiously and shaking his head quickly as if to snap out of a dream world.   
  
" I...I'm so sorry, professor. I ... I didn't mean to....to .... I bet they're worried, the train leaves in a minute, I have to go, I..." Harry leapt down and ran to the door, but just as his hand touched the doorknob, he turned around and looked Lupin straight in the eye, he was still blood red and shaking a little.   
  
"Um...Thanks, professor, for listening to me, no one's ever done that before, not like you, it means a lot to me. Thanks. Thanks a lot."   
  
He then left, leaving Remus to his rather lost thoughts.   
  
Harry didn't want to go back, that was good. It meant that if Remus did get custody, Harry wouldn't leave. And Remus would get him. Because now nothing in heaven or hell could stop Remus from taking Harry from that place. Nothing.   
  
Harry was still blushing and shaking a little when Mrs. Weasley handed him his ticket and kissed him goodbye, Harry was sure that she started crying when he climbed on the train. He calmed down, though, right before he entered the compartment that Ron and Hermione had gotten to themselves. For the first few minutes, they didn't say anything. Then Hermione, not being able to take the tension anymore, asked if either of them were going to go to Hogsmede with her. Ron eagerly said that he would try and move in to Honeydukes. And the conversation slowly but surly got back to normal.   
  
" I can't wait to see all the historical sites the town is supposed to have." "You and only you." Said Ron, "I'm going to go Zonkos. Fred and George have been there before. They say it's the best shop down there."   
  
"OH, I can't wait to start the new classes. It'll be so much fun. Arithmancy looks so challenging!"   
  
Ron and Harry stared at her, and then laughed.   
  
When the lady with the trolley came by, they each bought a large lunch and continued their discussion on how to find Harry's godfather, which was the only topic they had left by the time the train pulled to a stop.   
  
As they climbed out of their compartment, Harry noticed that some of the students were staring at him. Had word traveled hat fast? What if the Slytherins found out?   
  
"Why, hello, Potter."   
  
'Speaking of Slytherin...'   
  
Malfoy was walking toward them and looking as though Christmas had come early for him.   
  
"Is what their saying true, Potter? You're uncle's an alcoholic? Did the famous Harry Potter get a little boo-boo over the summer? Tell me it's not true, please."   
  
" Go to hell, Malfoy."   
  
Malfoy's eyes shone with malice.   
  
"It is true, well now look at this. The famous Harry Potter can stop the all powerful Voldermort but not his stupid, drunk muggle uncle..."   
  
"MR. MALFOY!!" Malfoy grew a few shades paler and turned to see Lupin standing behind him, staring at him. " COME WITH ME! NOW!"   
  
Malfoy stared, dumbstruck at Lupin, still going paler. And when he didn't follow Lupin out, Lupin came back, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the crowd. A few Gryffindors cheered and hollered Lupin on as he stood in the corner and toughly chewed Malfoy out. Even Harry, who had gone just as pale as Malfoy was now, laughed.   
  
" You know what?" Ron said between fits of laughter as they climbed in their carriage.   
  
"What?" said Hermione.   
  
" I think I like Lupin, a lot."   
  
" Yeah." Said Harry, smiling. " I like him, too."   
  
A/N- I still feel like I let you down on this. I'm sorry if you're disappointed in it. I also realize that people turn around a lot to see a big surprise over their shoulders, but I like doing that.   
  
(A note from the Beta-It's a great chapter, isn't it guys? Review and tell her that it was great and that you weren't disappointed at all. You know you aren't. ^~) 


	9. To tell the truth

Title: The Wall  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: An alternate universe fic. Sirius didn't kill the 13 muggles. He only killed Peter, and was released from Prison after only10 years in there. Then he disappeared. Now, Harry's sparked interest in his missing godfather leads him to a man who calls Himself 'The Grim.'  
  
A/N: I'M BBBBAAACCCCKKKK!!!! Forgive me, please, I'm so sorry! I place myself before your mercy and beg for forgiveness!!! I am SO SORRY!!!!! I've been trying to get my web page up but NOOOO... Anyway, I am extremely worried about my beta. She hasn't to my numerous E-mail's and I don't think her computer could be down THIS long (although, I could be wrong) If anyone knows anything about Snuffles, please tell me, I'm worried SICK!!!!!!  
  
Since this isn't beta-read, it's going to suck; I re-read it over and over. I hope it's not to bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... no, literally. I'm broke.  
  
The Wall, chapter 9  
  
The ride to the castle was an unpleasant one, the carriage smelled like hey and the three of them had all ready talked themselves into silence on the train. But once they got out and into the castle. Their mood changed quickly. You couldn't help but smile and whisper to your fellow classmates in the well-lighted great hall.  
  
After a 'quick' sorting, and the proper introduction of professor Lupin to the Hogwarts staff, As well as (to the three friends thrill) Hagrid, taking on the job of care of magical creatures. The large beginning-of-the year feast began. As Harry and the others began to stuff their faces Harry noticed a few heads turn towards him with wide eyes and pity and he felt his stomach lurch.  
  
'Has word traveled that fast?' he thought to himself. ' Do the teachers know?'  
  
Judging by the looks on their faces, they did. Harry couldn't bear to look at Mcgonagal. And Dumbledore... Harry managed a mili-second glance at the headmaster and saw Dumbledore looking at him with a strange expression Harry had never seen before. He hadn't been able to finish his food after that. He put his fork down but kept his eyes toward his food, trying his best not to howl in frustration and to ignore the looks on the others faces and to tune out Ron and Hermiones concerned questions.  
  
When he looked up again it was to see that most of the student body had finished eating. Dumbledore then stood and made the annual announcements, the school song was sung (See authors note at bottom). And then he bid them good night. Harry, along with the rest of the school, stood and began to file out the door, all except Hermione, who was called up to the teachers' table to where Mcgonagall sat and they spoke for a few moments before she turned and headed back toward Ron and Harry, who had waited for her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as the three of them began to walk out toward their fellow students out of the Hall.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said, but she was blushing furiously and apparently couldn't stop smiling, " She just wanted to talk to me about my schedule."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and stole a glance at Harry, who hadn't said two words during the feast.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
" Huh? Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
" HARRY!"  
  
Harry mentally groaned and turned around to see professor Lupin running toward them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you in his office." Lupin grimaced at his own words as he looked at Harry's expression.  
  
'Why can't this wait?' Remus thought  
  
If ever Harry thought he was going to throw up that night, now was the time. But he swallowed what little food he had eaten, told Ron and Hermione to go on with out him and then he followed Lupin down the stairs.  
  
"This won't take long." Lupin reassured him. " And you'll feel better once you talk about it."  
  
Harry held back the thought to set Lupin right and nodded.  
  
"And besides, you'll be talking to Dumbledore, and talking to Dumbledore is not like talking to anyone else."  
  
Despite himself, Harry smiled.  
  
"That's true, I wonder why that is."  
  
"It's all in the beard." Lupin smiled down at him, and this time Harry outright laughed.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"My grandfather had the same type of beard, long and swishy. " He made a motion as if to twirl his fingers in an imaginary beard of his own as Harry stifled a laugh." I would tell that man anything, he was bed ridden when I was little and I used to run to him whenever I was in trouble. My parents ...didn't like me that much. He was the only reason they kept me, I think. So, when he died. My father left me at this house with a bunch of people even HE didn't know. I was five at the time."  
  
Harry couldn't help but gasp. "That's awful."  
  
Lupin shook his head. " No it wasn't, it was the best thing he ever did for me. Turns out the family that took me in had a soft spot for ...orphans."  
  
Harry smiled, not bothering to ask why Lupin was being so open about this. It was most certainly not required that new professors spill their past experiences to students, least of all Harry.  
  
"Who were your adoptive family?"  
  
But Harry's question was never answered. They had arrived at the gargoyle. Lupin muttered the password and led Harry into Dumbledores' office.  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk, a strange, closed expression on his face. The usual friendly twinkle was still in his eyes, but it was dulled, somehow. As if the headmasters eyes themselves knew that their host was about to do something most unpleasant. This did not comfort Harry at all. He walked slowly to one of the two high back chairs the headmaster was gesturing to. Mcgonagall sat in the other, beside Harry. She, too, looked as though she was going to be ill. Lupin stood beside Harry, and Harry felt better somehow, knowing he was there.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore smiled slightly, and were it not for the deadened twinkle in his eyes Harry would have thought it was genuine. Even so, Harry tried to make his own fake smile look real, and he muttered a very small 'hello professor' before looking down at his hands.  
  
"I am sorry, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly, and he sounded as though he really meant it. " I know you wish to avoid discussing this. But we must know what happened at the train station, and during the summer. If you think you're up to it."  
  
'Of course I'm not up to it.' Harry thought bitterly. 'Would you be?'  
  
Despite what was going on inside his head, Harry nodded and swallowed what little courage he had and looked up, right into the elderly wizards eyes.  
  
"There's nothing to tell, really, sir." He started. "I ran away from home during the summer and he was upset, he knew I was going to be there, at the station, he just wanted to get the final word in the argument, I guess."  
  
"Did he try to hit you?" Dumbledore's voice was soft, yet it had an undertone to it that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.  
  
"Y...yes, sir." Mcgonagall made a motion, as if to say something, but a glance from Dumbledore silenced her.  
  
Dumbledore turned his attention back to Harry. "Has he ever tried to hit you before? Or threatened to?"  
  
Memories flooded Harry like a title wave. All the years of abuse and neglect coupled into one giant ball of pain and misery swirling over and over again in Harry's mind unbeknownst to the others in the room.  
  
His third birthday that was when he first noticed that something wasn't right about the way he was being treated. That was when he first asked what had happened to his parents. He supposed that he had seemed old enough then (Harry was very mature then, despite his small size) to take the occasional hit on the side of the head, and the painful pinch of his shoulder or even sometimes boxing his ears. He had been locked in his cupboard countless times and denied food for two days at a time, but never longer that that, for some reason.  
  
But he hadn't been out right hit until he was ten; it was the python incident at the zoo that had caused his uncle to do it. He had been so furious with him. Looking back, Harry supposed that was because Vernon knew what was coming, that he, Harry, was soon going to be able to defend himself with 'Black magic'.  
  
"Harry, Harry? I'll ask you again. Did your uncle ever try to hit you before, or threatened to hit you, before now?"  
  
When Dudley turned five they had gone to a park, but Miss Figg was ill. So Harry was locked in his cupboard, he remembered lying there, crying for hours until they got home. He didn't really know why he cried, self-pity, he supposed. When they got home, they...they had forgotten about him. For hours, Harry was lying there, trying to calm himself, if they heard him in there, walling in self-pity...well, Harry rather not be found at all...but they never came to let him out. Dudley was having a sleep over and Harry could hear them in the living room talking about how great a day they had had. What they were going to do for the rest of the summer...and Aunt Petunia had started to bring them homemade treats. Harry could smell them from his cupboard.  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you all right?"  
  
When he was seven, they had gone to the Dursley family reunion. How Harry had hated it. He was left in the pool with Dudley and his cousins, who were very like Dudley themselves. They had decided to play 'Harry drowning', which was like ' Harry hunting' except that there was no running in the pool area, so Harry had no chance. They had held him under the water for too long, and he blacked out. Harry could remember hearing someone calling his name... Harry was for certain it was his father, calling to him. But once he woke up, Uncle Vernon said it was only the lifeguard, trying to revive him. He seemed furious with the idea of Harry's parents waiting for him in the after life...  
  
Harry had found out later that Vernon had lied. The lifeguard didn't know his name. He kept calling him Henry. He had been on duty the next day and asked Harry (Henry) if he was okay. It had been very comforting, somehow, to know that the lifeguard didn't know his name... But someone else did.  
  
"Harry!?"  
  
Harry shook his head and came back to Dumbledore's office with a rather unpleasant 'thump'  
  
"Yes." He mumbled. Dumbledore leaned across his desk and again had that strange expression on his face.  
  
" What?"  
  
"Yes." Harry mumbled again, a bit louder this time. But Dumbledore still looked as though he hadn't heard him.  
  
"Harry. You're going to have to...."  
  
"He said yes, headmaster."  
  
It was professor Lupin. There was a strange, steely note in his voice that Harry had never heard a person use toward the Headmaster before.  
  
Dumbledore's attention turned toward Lupin in a rather calm expression. Mcgonagall looked scandalized.  
  
" I am well aware of what Harry said, Remus. But he needs to speak louder, anyway. He needs to know that he said yes."  
  
" He knows." Lupin growled threatenly.  
  
In truth, Harry's mind had been going very slowly since he had been asked the question. But the way Lupin and Dumbledore's conversation was going he figured he had better put his feet firmly back on the ground.  
  
"Professor Lupin." Harry said, in a quiet voice. Looking up at Lupin, who had put his hand on Harry's shoulder " He... He's right; I'm not really paying attention to what I'm saying. But I am now. "  
  
Harry turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore. "Yes," Harry said, more loudly and more clearly than he had before. "He's.....that is to say, Vernon. Has hit me before. He has threatened me before. He..."  
  
Another memory was surfacing, one Harry quickly pushed down. He had blocked that horrible incident out of his thoughts and memories and he had no intention of bring it back.  
  
Dumbledore, however, had other intentions.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Harry's mind had started back again and was now going back and forth in a very heated inner argument.  
  
'NO!! NO NO NO!! I SHOULDN'T TELL HIM!!! IT'S WRONG!!!! VERNON SAID IT WAS PARTLY MY FAULT AND IT WAS!!!'  
  
On the other side of his brain though....  
  
'OF COURSE YOU SHOULD TELL HIM!!!!! HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!!!! HE CAN FIX IT!!!! IT'S F***ING DUMBLEDORE!!!! HE CAN FIX ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!'  
  
This argument went on for a few minutes and Dumbledore sighed. He stood up and walked around his desk, where he knelt down to Harry's eye level.  
  
" You can tell us, Harry. It's all right. I promise. The papers won't know. Your fellow students won't know. All we need to know is what he did...." Dumbledore said this very quietly  
  
"He...He tried to... to ..." Dumbledore's eyes flashed for a millisecond in deep focus, and Harry felt as though he had just been put under a warm blanket. He still felt afraid. But he wasn't cold... He wasn't alone...  
  
"He tried to well, you know..." Harry voice sounded stronger than he felt. He supposed it was Dumbledore's silent spell, it felt like a phoenix call really...  
  
" He didn't actually do it, but he tried. I...I was eight. He was angry with me for something... I forgot.....He......He locked me in my cupboard without punishing me. I thought I had gotten off, which wasn't right. He waited until it was dark and I heard him come back down stairs. He tried...he tried to....... I used magic...by accident. He was flung against the wall. I didn't know what to do. He started to yell at me. He said that it was my fault. He said that I had bewitched him. I didn't know what he meant until later. He never tried again. I've tried not to think about it. " He paused. "Until now."  
  
Harry stopped and looked up into professor Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes. Something strange was happening to him. He could still feel the calm, soothing effect of Dumbledore's silent spell...was it a spell? He didn't hear Dumbledore speak ... well, whatever it was it was now making him wish he had just said 'no' to Lupin and had gone on to bed. He was sleepier now than he had been before he came up here and he wished that they would just hurry it up and get on with it.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to him and gave Harry a small smile.  
  
"I think that's enough, Harry. I'm ...I'm very proud of what you have just done. And I'm sorry you had to do it. You've earned a good sleep. Remus, would you mind taking him up to Gryffindor tower? I don't believe it's safe to let him go on his own, he looks dead on his feet...my fault, I'm afraid..."  
  
Lupin nodded and helped Harry to his feet. Harry moaned softly. He really wanted to go to sleep. He started to lean on Professor Lupin heavily and nearly tripped on the way down the stares, by the time they got to the end of the hall, Lupin just swept down and started to carry Harry the rest of the way. There was a struggle at first for Harry 's part. He was blushing furiously and muttering in his now almost-asleep state. But Lupin was stronger than he looked and he did not yield. Finally Harry gave up and laid his head on Lupin's chest.  
  
" You know what Harry?" Lupin said, as they were starting down the hall that ended in the Gryffindors portrait entrance, more to himself than to the sleeping Harry. " I think I would have killed this man if I had had the chance. It's kind of scary, really. Your godfather is usually the one who...takes care of things like this. He ...well, you've met him. Let's just say that they don't call him the 'grim ripper' for nothing..."  
  
"What did you say?" Harry mumbled, looking up from the folds of Lupin's robes.  
  
Lupin paled, he had thought that Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
" 'bout my gowdfader. 'Id you know em?" (Did I just intentionally mis- spell something? What is this world coming to?) It was obvious that Harry was about to fall asleep. He could barley keep his eyes open, and for that Lupin was grateful.  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Hmm." That was all Harry managed before he slipped back into Lupin's robes and fell asleep.  
  
Lupin sighed and mentally slapped himself. He would have to watch himself in front of Harry. Or anyone. He had almost let it slip earlier. And now he did let it slip, and term hadn't even started yet! Thank god for the side effects of 'comforting charms'.  
  
It wasn't that Lupin didn't want Harry to know about him. Well, he did know about him, but ... well, you understand. It was just...12 years of trying... 18 failed attempts to get custody. He didn't want Harry to get his hopes up. Hell, Lupin was trying to get his hopes down. All the times he had tried to give Harry what he deserved, a home, and had been denied...Of course, Cyrus hadn't been a factor in those attempts, and Remus wasn't for sure he would be of any help in this attempt. But the fact that Cyrus was there gave Remus a little courage. That was the power of friendship, Remus supposed. Cyrus made Remus feel braver than he actually was, especially concerning Harry. Seeing as Cyrus went threw all the trouble of protecting Harry over the summer... probably longer, knowing Cyrus' protective nature. He always was the tough one of the group...or as Remus would affectionately call them, the pack. Even before they really got to know Peter, Cyrus still took up from him when Snape and his gang were picking on the smaller, less-popular boy.  
  
'Or that might've just been because he hated Snape so much, but who cares, really?' Remus thought, as he gently laid Harry on his bed and pulled the young Gryffindors shoes off. Once he had Harry under the covers and tucked in, Remus took a step back to look down at the child.  
  
He didn't want Harry to get his hopes up just yet...but damn, was it hard. Remus thought to himself as he walked out of the Gryffindors common room. Harry deserved so much better. Better than those bastards of relatives he had...the thought of that....that...man trying to...to...it was too much. It made Remus want to rip up a good pair of black robes, kill the Dursley's and join Cyrus in his exile. But no, that was no good. It wouldn't do for Harry to have both of his potential parent figures staying mostly in the dark.  
  
'Potential parent figures? Getting ahead of yourself, Remus?' Ahhh, there it was. That stupid little voice in the back of Remus mind, he knew it would rear its' ugly little head at some point during this year. It always did. And of course, as always, it was right. Remus needed to get to know Harry a little better first. Harry needed to know at least one of the few people his parents knew enough to trust him with, and by the looks of it, it was going to be Remus.  
  
He headed back to the headmasters office to speak with the professor one last time before the term began. As he reached the gargoyle he was surprised to run right into professor Mcgonagall. There were tears in her eyes and she looked like she had been sobbing. She told Remus threw her soaked handkerchief that the headmaster was expecting him before she rushed down the corridor and out of sight. Remus watched her go in shock and felt the pit of his stomach fall out. He had never seen Mcgonagall cry out right. A tear or two during their graduation, when the pack declared that she was the only teacher who's wrath they really ever truly feared, a sniffle at the Potters funerals, but never out right. It was frightening.  
  
He turned and quickly walked up into the headmaster's office.  
  
"Remus." Dumbledore's voice had lost its usual whimsical tone and he sounded more regretful than Remus had ever seen him. The Headmaster wouldn't even look at him he was facing the fire.  
  
"I am terribly sorry. I should have thought to check on him over the years. I never thought it was that bad ..."  
  
"Its not your fault, sir." Remus cut in. "It's not anyone's fault but theirs."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." Dumbledore sighed. "Have you decided to file for custody again? Or do I even need to ask?"  
  
"Yes." Remus said automatically. " Of course I do."  
  
"Good." Dumbledore turned toward Remus. " I will help you this time, of course. As I understand it, werewolf adoptions are very hard to come-by."  
  
Remus felt as if a large weight was just lifted off his chest as Dumbledore's usual wistful (and hopeful) tone reappeared.  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll do everything in my power to get him, and I'm sure with your help, I'll succeed."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
Neither saw nor heard the silent figure perched on the windowsill nod it's head in silent agreement with the two, its piercing blue eyes bobbing in the darkness that had surrounded the school hours before.  
  
A/N - Was that long enough? I hope so. Does anyone else ever wonder what happened to the school song? I haven't seen it since the first book and I kinda miss it. Do you think we will ever hear it again?  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Sorry, I had to get that out) 


	10. Cyrus' secret

Author: Darkjedi_queen  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary:  
  
Summary: An alternate universe fic. Sirius didn't kill the 13 muggles. He only killed Peter, and was released from Prison after only10 years in there. Then he disappeared. Now, Harry's sparked interest in his missing godfather leads him to a man who calls Himself 'The Grim.'  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue. Thanks  
  
A/N- Ok, heres the deal, guys. I have been through hell and back to get this chapter and I have decided God does not want this fic to have a chapter ten. First, I must've left the disk in the computer lab because when I looked in my bag, it was gone; next, after re-writing the whole thing, the library's computer eats it. I'm not making this up. It chewed my new disk up and spit it back at me, and now word doc is nothing except those little symbols and stuff, you know the things I'm talking about. And by this time I was way over due anyway, because I was trying to "re-think' and 're-vamp' the story, so I apologize it the story gets a little strange in this chapter, I think I've made Cyrus out a little differently in this chapter than I did in the others, and I have a reason, I apologize if no one likes the new "thing" I'm trying to do, and if everyone hates it, then I'll go back to the original 'script,' as it were (which consist of an entire note book full of nothing but stuff on this fic that I started to keep LONG before chapter 1) Anyway, to make up for the unfortunate delays, I have decided to post the first half of chapter ten and the rest in a few short days, depending on if anyone likes what I'm trying to do. I am SO sorry about this; can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?  
  
The Wall, chapter 10 (1/2) ************  
  
Remus sighed and threw himself into his chair in his office, glaring as if angry at the large desk before him. It had been a long day and was showing signs of being a longer morning. Dumbledore had left his office, as far as Remus knew, and even Filtch had gone to his rooms for the morning.  
  
Harry was safely tucked in his bed in Gryffindor tower, sound asleep and dreaming. Now all that Remus had to do was walk down the hall and crawl in HIS bed and not have to worry about the mess he had gotten himself into until later that morning when the first class of the year started.  
  
But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to sleep, he couldn't.  
  
It wasn't that he wasn't tired, quite the contrary. Perhaps he was too tired. That would explain a lot. Perhaps it was that he was not used to the daily routine or the normalcy and formality that came with being a Hogwarts teacher. He had been so worried and flustered with Harry. And Cyrus antics over the summer were not at all appreciated, despite the good intentions. All of it had suddenly come down on Remus. He was at Hogwarts, not as a student this time, but as a teacher. He was TEACHING! Not just Harry, who had been the only child on Remus mind the last few years, but quite a few others, some of which Remus didn't even know the name of (DUH!). He now had a real job, not three or four small ones on the side of his research on his own half-human species. And his days would be so.........Normal......... so.........manufactured.........  
  
Get up, eat, teach, eat, teach, break, and eat some more you pig, break, and sleep. Get up, eat......... it was a wonder the teachers hadn't gone mad.  
  
"How did I handle this normalcy when I was in school?"  
  
"You had me and James to mess with your head after class was over."  
  
Remus found himself sighing at his companion in irritation. "You know, Cyrus, some people may find your lack of a formal introduction rather disturbing."  
  
"Why, Remus, I thought we had pasted all the formalities years ago."  
  
"Not quite." Remus mumbled, taking his dark glare off his desk and on to the black-clad figure in front of him. Remus only just masked his surprise when he saw the ever-present figure in before him in a completely new disposition.  
  
Remus had noticed, despite all his attempts to relax him, that Cyrus had always sat straight backed and tense any time he took a seat. Now, Cyrus had collapsed in a VERY rare sign of exhaustion in one of the two chairs Remus had brought from home, his back against the right arm and his legs thrown over the other. Remus was almost instantly reminded of the many years ago when he and Sirius would baby-sit Harry. The night would always end the same, Remus stretched out on the couch, covered in baby food and god knew what else, and Sirius would be slumped in a chair, exactly as he was now, smiling with their sleeping baby charge resting on his chest. It almost made Remus eyes water.  
  
It seemed Hogwarts had released the 20-year-old Sirius Black that Remus knew had to still be in there. Where else could he have gone?  
  
"Oh, so I guess you would like me to make an introduction whenever I come into your presence?"  
  
For a moment, Remus was stunned. This was familiar; this was a game between the two. They had not played it in years, at least not properly.........  
  
"You know, not really. I'm now used to you answering my personal musings every time I turn around."  
  
"You really shouldn't talk to yourself, you might just start answering yourself."  
  
"But why would I start answering myself when you conveniently do it for me?"  
  
"Ah, but I wouldn't have to answer you if you didn't ask the questions in the first place."  
  
"So if I didn't speak aloud about my problems, then I would never see you again?"  
  
"You would see me." Cyrus said suddenly shifting in the chair until he was sitting properly in it, though he was still slumped over in it, much to Remus' relief.  
  
"I would just have to tell you I was coming. And you said you didn't want that."  
  
"And since when have you done anything I have asked of you?"  
  
"Well, never. But you were never a teacher before, Professor Lupin."  
  
Remus felt the blood rising in his cheeks, but he didn't miss the new color of seriousness in Cyrus eyes.  
  
"Well, for Harry........."  
  
"For Harry........."  
  
The conversations humor ended almost instantly, both voices faded in to silence that seemed to last an eternity, Remus thought the phrase everyday, but it had been years since he had actually said it. The "Battle Cry" the friends had used all those years ago was the more than just two words that had held them together before, during and after the fights and battles and trips to foreign lands to hold meeting with strange and covert characters, it was a declaration of the truth, the four (now two) friends lived their lives so children like Harry (But mostly Harry) could live with a normal Happy life, oblivious to the damage that had been done to their peaceful wizarding world before they could remember. It was a reminder of why the two men in the room now lived their life day-to-day. Knowing that they were doing it for something, someone, and it made it all seem worthwhile to Remus.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Cyrus? Coming out like this, first to Harry and then the episode at the station.......... You're never done this before and you're scaring me........."  
  
Cyrus, much to Remus' dismay, stood up and walked toward the shelf against the wall in front of Remus, where pictures of their time at Hogwarts now stood proudly in front of his dozens of reference books.  
  
"We have to get him."  
  
"Wh.........what?"  
  
"Harry, we have to get him, soon. He.........He'll not be safe at his relatives' home anymore. You have to get him out and with us, it's the safest place he'll ever be........"  
  
"Why?" Remus felt himself stand shakily out of his chair and join Cyrus over at the shelf, staring at the smiling eyes of Lily and James Potter.  
  
Cyrus sighed and turned to face him again, only to look down at his hands, which Remus noticed with some dismay, had a dark green bloodstained cloth around his right palm, a fresh wound.  
  
"I .........can't be sure yet.........But I think.........something's going to happen..........soon"  
  
He stopped his flushed sentence and looked Remus in the eye. Piercing blue that had seen too much met Remus light, tired and haggard looking brown.  
  
"I am .........worried, Remus. I know it sounds ridicules; I haven't been completely calm since........."A pause, Remus suspected he knew when the last time Cyrus had been free of worry, only back then he was still Sirius." Anyway, I .........I'm sorry. Sorry for not telling you these things, you have as much right as me to know what threatens Harry and what doesn't, probably more, I should have told you this sooner........."  
  
Remus felt his heart quicken slightly, what was going on?  
  
"Cyrus, what.........? What's wrong?"  
  
"I've found something out, Remus, something I think you should know before you start teaching, I can't explain it, I'm still trying to find out as much as I can, trying to piece it all together............. But I'm right, and prey I'm not, then there's a good chance that Harry is in a lot more danger than he's been in years, but.........I'm rambling, aren't I? Sit Remus, me and you are over due for a very long, and very important talk."  
  
Remus felt his breathe catch in his throat, and he stumbled over to the chair Cyrus had just vacated and sat down, now completely sure that whatever Cyrus had to tell him, it was not going to be good.  
  
"I suppose I should start the night before.........the night before Lily and James died........."  
  
I'll be going on a trip with the sophomore class, and I will be on the bus for four and a half hours, so I'll have plenty of time to write the next part of this chapter, have it typed by next weekend, and then try to get back on a regular schedule. (At least, that's the plan. And my plans never get carried out). Please tell me what you think; I hope to have reviews when I get back! 


	11. Letters and Warnings

The Wall, chapter 10, part two. And chapter11,  
  
Author: Darkjedi  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery: An alternate universe fic. There. That's all I'm writing. All of you who say you suck at summaries can suck this. Sorry, I had to do it. Please don't be mad at me, I'm only joking!! I swear!! What are you doing? NO, Don't!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm lucky to have the rights to type this fic, so if you want to sue, I doubt you're going to get very far.  
  
A/N: Ok, here you go. I fooled the schools computers this time. I kept changing disks!!! YAY ME!!! I'm sorry about the writing in this chapter, it's testing this week and it was review the week before, finals the week after this.........I feel like I just went through the entire fifth year in less than three weeks. I'm about to collapse! Oh, well. Once schools out, I'll have more time to write!! YAY YOU GUYS!!! YAY SUMMER BREAK!!!  
  
The Wall, chapter 10  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over in his four- poster bed. He could already hear the sounds of Ron and Dean crawling out of bed and was trying his hardest to postpone the moment when he would have to join them in their morning ritual. The sounds in his dreams kept rushing back to him, he had been having a very pleasant dream..........and then.........something had changed...........or had it? He couldn't remember, what ever his dream had been, it was lost to him now. It was probably about the day before, anyway.........Harry felt sick just thinking about it. Lupin, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall.........Who else had to know? This was his secret and he had a right to tell no one if he wanted to.........But no, that option was lost to him now.........Because Vernon was a self obsessed, revenge seeking jerk who didn't know when to quit.........And Cyrus......... what about Cyrus? Showing up and protecting Harry like that.........that was something new to Harry, and it was certainly not something he was complaining about, knowing someone was out there, protecting him. But it did leave lingering question.........WHY?.......... Harry was expecting to see him again, true; Cyrus had said that he would..........but under the circumstances.......... Harry felt his stomach flutter and he sighed, he would have to start keeping a notebook on potential "God father suspects", And at the moment, Cyrus was defiantly number one on his list  
  
Now, all he had to do was some how manage to crawl out of his way to comfortable for it's own good bed and join his class mats at breakfast.........  
  
"Good morning, Harry!! Ron!! You both look tired. Harry, when did you get to bed last night? Oh, by the way, here are your schedules, I just picked them up. We're very lucky, we have Professor Binns first, and so you guys can get some more rest. Mcgonagall first and then........."  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Both Harry and Ron screamed at the same time, causing most of their fellow Gryffindors to snicker and some to out right laugh at the trio now standing in the entrance to the great hall.  
  
"Breathe, girl. You're going to pass out if you don't get some air in those lungs!" Ron said as he and Harry took their usual places at the table.  
  
"Besides, eat first, and talk later, that's the rule, remember? "And with out further warning, Ron ducked his head down and began to eat his weight in eggs and toast.  
  
"Well, you only have a few minutes to eat, you know that, right? You're late"  
  
"Blame Harry. He didn't get out of bed."  
  
"And why not?" Hermione turned her 'teacher' look to Harry.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About........."  
  
"My godfather." Harry said simply, helping himself to some oatmeal. " Listen, I think we should keep notes." and he reached down and pulled out an extra notebook he had purchased at Diagon Ally the week before, turned it to the first page and wrote ' Godfather Suspects' at the top.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Ok, who do you think it is?" Hermione, who had leaned in toward Harry as he had pulled out the book, backed away slightly and looked around guilty.  
  
"Well, I think that Cyrus guy is a safe bet. I mean, even if he isn't your godfather, I would still like to know what he's doing around you." Hermione said, "How about you, Harry? You of all people should have some ideas."  
  
"Well........."Harry hesitated, but then put 'Remus Lupin' right below Cyrus.  
  
"Harry, our professor, are you sure?"  
  
"No, Hermione, that's what I'm trying to find out."  
  
"But you just met him."  
  
"No, you just met him. I met him over the summer; he even invited me over to his apartment. Which, by the way, he has pictures of my parents and also........."  
  
Harry stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at his notebook. He didn't want to admit to his two closest friends, as much as he trusted them, that he had had a breakdown with Lupin.  
  
"And what Harry?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking.........anyway, do we have anyone else?"  
  
"Well, no not really.........."  
  
"But.........if we only have two suspects, and we've only seen one of thee faces........."  
  
"You really don't need to remind me of how hopeless this is, Hermione. I'm trying my hardest, and I asked for your help. God knows I need it. If all you're going to do is sit there and patronize me........."  
  
Hermione cut him short. "I'M NOT!!!" she stopped as several of the surrounding students looked up at them.  
  
"I'm just saying,........."Hermione became very quiet. "Never mind. Do you know where to start?"  
  
"I don't want to just go up and ask Lupin."  
  
"And why not?" Ron, who had some how avoided the conversation, now jumped in to say his piece. "It would make your job a lot easier........."  
  
In truth, Harry didn't want to out right ask Lupin for several reasons. But the most important one being that Harry couldn't imagine another 'life- changing' conversation with his professor. They both, in his opinion, needed a break.  
  
But he was saved from explaining this to Ron by Hermione, who said  
  
"Because, Ron. That would take away the fun of our investigation."  
  
OK, THAT ENDS CHAPTHER 10!!! EVERYONE GO YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Wall, chapter 11  
  
"I expect a 12-inch long essay on the benefits, side effects and why the ministry keeps such close tabs on any registered Animagus. Also, I will need your Hogesmede permission forms if you wish to visit the village; I all ready have yours, Longbottom........."  
  
Mcgonagalls clear-cut voice was (Although he'd never admit it) one of the things Harry missed about Hogwarts. For some reason, the Deputy headmistress' shrill voice was a stone of normalcy in Harry's now chaotic life.  
  
Harry sighed as the bell rang and looked down at his 'godfather investigation book' named so by Ron in history of Magic class earlier that day. It was now turned to the second page which title read ' Interviews'.  
  
McGonagall, Hermione had reasoned with him, had been his parents' teacher as well as theirs, and Mcgonagall also had access to most of Harry's 'Magical Association Files', such as Harry's birth certificate, his custody papers, and his Hogwarts admission forms. Since Harry had no recollection of filling out those forms, it became another mystery in and of itself as to whom exactly had filled out those forms.  
  
Harry shut the book and he joined in the back of the line that had formed in the front of his head of houses' desk.  
  
It had been decided, during the circulation of notes in the class that Harry was to ask Mcgonagall alone, the reasoning being that Mcgonagall was more likely to have a heart-to heart with Harry about his parents and hopefully godparents if it was just Harry and not the entire trio. Although he agreed with the logic he still felt empty as Ron and Hermione both walked past him, giving nods of reassurance and comfort. Finally, Lavender Brown dropped her permission form on the desk with the others and left, leaving the head of house and her pupil alone.  
  
"Err.........Professor?" Harry started uncertainly. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Mcgonagalls head was lowered and the quill behind her ear was twitching madly as she wrote, but at Harry's words she stopped in mid-sentence to look up at Harry.  
  
"Well, Yes, Mr. Potter. What is it?"  
  
"Err........."Harry bit his lip nervously. He had been in imagining this conversation in his head for the last hour, and no matter how optimistic he tried to be, it always turned out bad.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Mcgonagall asked a little colder.  
  
"Well, you see.........I err.........I got a letter."  
  
"Well, good for you, Mr. Potter. It is my understanding you have an owl, is she having difficulty returning the note?" Harry was stunned for a moment, he had never thought of asking Hedwig to just take a note to the man, would she know how to find him? Could owls do that? He made a note to try it once he got out of the situation he was only just getting himself into.  
  
"Well.........um.........no.........but err, you see, it's. .........It's" Deep calming breath "It's from my..........well, my godfather, and I was wondering if you knew anything about him........."  
  
"What?" Mcgonagall blinked a few times, and then sat down her quill." You got a letter from who?"  
  
"My godfather." Harry said, after saying it once, it was much easier to say again.  
  
"Your godfather? May I see?"  
  
Harry hesitated, but didn't see any harm in it, she w as only looking, and he was asking for her help, the least he could do was show her the actual letters.  
  
Harry pulled out his now memorized letters and handed them to his professor. Mcgonagalls eyes skimmed the first page of the first letter and she looked up at Harry over her glasses.  
  
"Are these the only letters you have received?"  
  
"Yes. Professor."  
  
"Very well." And she moved back from her desk and placed the letters in the top drawer.  
  
Harry felt the blood drain from his face.  
  
"Um.........Professor, what are you doing.........?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you have those letters back, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Wha.........why.........?"  
  
McGonagall sighed and leaned in on her desk and looked up at Harry, her eyes softening, "Mr. Potter, Your godfather.........has had a difficult few years......... he is in a very difficult situation at the moment, and despite your antics at school.........you are still a young adult.........I do not believe that.........under the circumstances.........that your association with.........people in your godfathers.........predisposition.........is appreciated.........."  
  
None of what Mcgonagall was saying was making sense to Harry. The man had said in his letters he had wanted Harry. Why couldn't she see that? No matter what he had been through, he had said he had wanted Harry. He said he loved him, and McGonagall was trying to tell him to stop looking for him, to stop trying.........Harry felt his hopelessness turn into rage and the half formed tears he had not realized was about to fall quickly diminished and he looked up at her stony glare and met it with his own fiery green eyes.  
  
"So, you won't help me? Fine, that's all right. I can do it myself, thanks for your time." And he turned violently and began stomping back up to the door, when McGonagall called out.  
  
"Mr. Potter........."  
  
"Yes, professor?"  
  
McGonagall looked him over, and her eyes softened.  
  
"I can not stop you from trying to find this man, but I must warn you against the hazards of searching for him........."  
  
"Hazards, professor? Thanks for the warning, but frankly, I don't care."  
  
"Mr. Potter........."  
  
"It's either find him, or go back, professor," Harry said quietly, "And I would like to leave that house myself rather than being kicked out being taken out of it by child services. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that, but I don't care."  
  
And he turned and ran the rest of he way out of the classroom.  
  
McGonagall sighed and watched as the angry teen stomped off, she waited until he was out of sight and pulled out the letters from her desk. Lupin would defiantly want to hear about this......................................  
  
Harry sighed and threw his bag down on the Gryffindor table loudly, drawing looks from his housemates, but he didn't care, he sat in front of Ron and Hermione, and buried his face in his hands. Trying his best not to admit his weakness to even his closest friends.  
  
"Um.................Harry, is everything ok?"  
  
Harry shook his head no and pulled his hands away from his face, he didn't feel like crying anymore, he felt like getting back at his back stabbing professor, or at least, getting his letters back. (way too many backs in there, my mind is so fried over these tests, so forgive me on the scrappiness of these last few paragraphs)  
  
"Um, anything we can do?"  
  
"She took them." Harry said grumpily.  
  
"What?" Ron looked at him in shock.  
  
"McGonagall, she took my letters. She says she doesn't want me to get into my godfathers past, says there are "hazards" in to looking into it........."  
  
"Well, that settles in then........."  
  
"I'm not quitting, Hermione."  
  
"You didn't let me finish." Hermione said, glaring at him. "If McGonagall doesn't like YOU looking into your godfathers past, then it's worth knowing."  
  
"Err..................Ok, "Harry said, sharing a surprised look with Ron. "Do you have any idea what to do next?"  
  
"Well, to be honest, my next move was to take a closer look at those letters, which means........." A devilish gin spread across Hermiones' face.  
  
"Which means," Harry said, mirroring her expression. "That we need to get my letters back. I assume you have a plan?"  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
